jutsus and potions
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: ideas from TheRainWolf. this takes place during the order of the pheonix, dumbledoore hires tsunade and the other ninja's to protect the school including harry. parrings in side WARNING OOC'S romance/adventure/friends rated T for violence and lang safety
1. Ninja's!

**Me: okay here we go, time to start a new story. Okay as I could tell a lot of people hated my last story about the Naruto and Harry Potter crossover. So im starting a new one and yes it still will have OOC's in it but please try not to get extremely angry at me okay. So what I pair OOC's with the main characters big whoop. Anyways some of the characters may not really seem like the ones we know and love but that will only happen a few times okay. Anyways as you guessed I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei does, just like J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Well anyways here are some of the parings **

_**NejiXTenten NarutoXHinata ShikamaruXOCC SasukeXSakura LeeXOOC ChoujiXIno GaaraXOOC KakakashiXOOC DeidaraXOOCXSasori ShizuneXKabuto **_

_**KibaXOOC ShinoXOOC KurenaiXAsuma OOCXOOC…**_**now I might not show a lot of fluff with the characters but still I just want you to now this that way if you don't like the couples then you don't have to read the story, I mean that in the nicest way. **

_**--**_

Things haven'tbeen going well for Harry lately. He was lucky enough to be going to Hogwarts this year after saving Dudley from a Dementor. He had now just arrived at where the order of the phoenix gathered…not that he knew what that was. As soon as he entered through the door Hermiony hugged him.

"We've herd about everything, are you okay" she asked

"Yes, im fine" he said. Then they led them upstairs to where George and Fred were listening to something.

"What are they doing" Harry asked

"Listening to what's going down with the Order of the Phoenix" George said

"…The what" Harry asked

"listen" Fred said. Then they could hear people discuses things which sounded like…Ninja's!?

"Why are they talking about Ninja's?" Ron asked

"No clue" Hermiony said. Then they looked down and seen Hermione's cat play with the microphone.

"Stupid cat" Ron said

"Crookshanks bad cat" Hermiony scolded. Then the next thing they knew, Crookshanks made off with the microphone in its mouth.

After an hour of waiting Mrs. Wesley came upstairs and called everyone down for supper. When they got downstairs they noticed some of the teachers they knew, an woman with blonde hair tied into two ponytails who looked like she was in her late twenties, and a woman with black hair who looked like she was in her early twenties. The women wore some clothing that looked like it was made in Japan.

"No way, this cant be harry is he" the woman with the blonde hair said "My, My you sure have grown up young man, the last time I seen you was when you were just a baby"

_Flash back_

--

_Tsunade was walking around after helping Dumbledore out with teaching the students at Hogwarts. She claimed that she needed fresh air and need to get out of the castle. She was walking by some houses when all of a sudden she herd a baby crying. _

'_I wonder' tsunade thought_

_She went closer to the sound and what she found stunned her. A house door was broken down and there had been some blood on the walls. Tsunade was afraid to go into the house, but when she herd the baby crying she knew she had to check it out. He followed the voice upstairs and found a baby on the floor next to a corpse of a woman. She could tell who it was, it was Mrs. Potter…and that must be harry. Tsunade wanted to cry seeing someone like Mrs. Potter dead, but she couldn't. she went over to the baby and scooped him in up in her arms and made him fall asleep. She wondered where Mr. Potter was, but right now she had to go back to Dumbledore and give him the baby._

--

Harry didn't really understand what the woman ment or who she was. Apparently she must've meet him before when he was just a baby. The woman giggled a bit. She figured that he wouldn't remember something as old as that.

"Well anyways, im Tsunade, and this is my assistant Shizune" Tsunade said. Shizune smiled sweetly to him.

"Hello" Harry said

"Lady Tsunade will be attending Hogwarts this year" Lupine said "more specifically her Shinobi or Ninja will be, she will be taking over Herbology"

"You mean Ninja's will be coming to our school" Hermiony asked

"Wicked" the Wesley boys said

"Wait, so you're a ninja Lady Tsunade" Ginny asked

"Yes" Tsunade said "Or more specifically the hokage, the number one elite Ninja of my village the land of leafs or Kanoha"

"I have one question though" Harry asked

"Shoot" Tsunade said

"Why exactly are you hear" Harry asked

"I can answer that-" Shizune began. Then all of a sudden a boy with spiky blonde hair magically teleported into the Kitchen area.

"GRANDMA TSUNADE, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL" he yelled

"Naruto how did you get here" Tsunade asked in a stern way

"Yukiusagi let me borrow her talisman" Naruto said not lightening up (A/N: what he ment by that was my OOC Yukiusagi has a talisman that can teleport to any place, anytime, and any universe…kinda cheesy I know) "Now spill, WHY ARE WE GOING TO A SCHOOL, IT'S THE FREAKIN SUMMER"

"Because the money is going to help us in kanoha, were getting paid 10 yen for each day we are there" Tsunade said "And the village needs the money"

"Ohhhhhh" Naruto said

It must've been just now when he realized there were others in the room. So he picked up a seat and sat down as if he actually knew something about being proper. Harry looked at him from afar and couldn't help but to see he had whiskers on his face.

"So Mrs. shizune will you please continue" Moody said (A/N: the reason I put Mrs. Is because she and Kabuto are married…and I didn't want to put Kabuto's last name in there)

"Oh, yes sorry about that" Shizune said "You see Dumbledore informed us about You-Know-Who and his return. At first we didn't believe it but a week later we found our shinobi named Sasuke Uchiha who left the village to join our worst enemy, Orochimaru. He pleaded for forgiveness and we excepted it, but we also got information on Orochimaru. He told us that Orochimaru was joining up with You-Know-Who to take revenge on a certain someone, on his fifth year" "So when we herd this we excepted the mission, but this time we have more allies. A while ago after the Akatsuki leader Pein mysteriously vanished along with a person named Tobi, the Akatsuki has agreed to become our allies. Our plan is to have some of our most skill chunnin including Neji Hyuuga who is a jounin take classes with you, while some of our other ninja including the Akatsuki stay in the class room and keep an eye out for you know who"

Naruto was staring off into space. He didn't want to go to school this summer at all. He didn't want to end up stuck in school reading and writing all day, he wanted to train more so he can become hokage and live up to the 4th Hokage's reputation as one of the best. He would often train with his long lost twin Maroki Uzumaki for hours on end until naruto fainted or she fainted. He was determined to become the hokage, if he couldn't be hokage, then no one can is what he like to believe.

"Well school starts tomorrow" Tsunade said "Do you and the others have all your books Naruto"

"Yeah" he said not really paying much attention "well actually I need a potions book"

"How about you stay the night here tonight dear, since Ronald forgot to get his books we have to stop there anyways" Mrs. Wesley

"Okay" Naruto said with a smile. Then tsunade and shizune got up out of their seats.

"Im afraid its time to get going shizune" Tsunade said "Naruto meet us at the platform as soon as you get there"

"I know Tsunade Baa-Chan" Naruto complained. Before she left she, Tsunade smacked Naruto upside the head.

night time

--

"So can you jump from roof to roof" Ron asked

"Do you know any wicked techniques" George asked

"Have you ever killed someone" Fred asked

"Everyone give him some room" Harry said

"Nah its okay" Naruto said modestly "let me see…yes…you bet I do…and I lost count"

"Wicked" they said

"Can you show us one" Ginny asked

"Sure" Naruto said. He made hand signs and on his final one he shouted "**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**" all of a sudden there was 4 more Naruto's in the room.

"WICKED" Everyone shouted. Then naruto made the clones disappear.

"Well I got to get some sleep" Naruto said. He put on his sleeping hat, jumped up on the bed, and then went to sleep.

'this is going to be a interesting year' Harry thought


	2. platform 9 34

**Me: okay next chapter Woo Hoo. If I put any spelling mistakes in this chapter im sorry, especially if its hard to read or understand. Im trying my hardest here not to mess up anything. Also sorry for any mistakes in the last chapter, I already spotted one back there, I accidentally called Tsunade-Sama a 'HE', Whoops. Oh well for those of you who are enjoying yourself im glad and it really means a lot to me. Also no flamers please. And a heads up is if anyone has any ideas for me I may consider them (unless if its paring people up with different people), and if you have any comments I will reply back and mention you and your comments and put them in the story. Anyways those who are frequently checking up on this story, I really hope you enjoy it your friend, NejisTopFANGIRL x x x**

**Comments:**

**XloverbyforceX- Hehehe thanks oh and okay. It's just because someone told me that it was OOC so I've been thinking that's how it is. I'll remember that. And oh yeah, your story is great so far **

**--**

Naruto woke up early surprisingly. A light was shinning in his eyes and it bugged him. So he got up and closed the curtains, went to the bathroom, and got ready into the uniform tsunade made for all of them. The uniform was actually quite decent. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with and orange ring around the end of the arm part, black pants with an orange belt, black shoes, and a cape with the leaf villages sign colored grey as it always was. But Naruto's was different from the others…well the others had the same (A/N: except the girls, they have skirts with different color rings around the bottom, the color's represent what the characters favorite colors are, boys and girls) style except for the colored ring. He specifically requested orange. Naruto was still wondering if he should be happy about this mission or angry about this mission. Naruto had plenty of plans to do for the last day of summer and know it was officially over.

About a few minutes later Mrs. Wesley came upstairs and woke them up. She had to practically lift Ron out of bed and get him dressed he was so unorganized in the morning. I somewhat reminded naruto about some of the mornings Maroki had to drag him out of bed. One time it was so bad Maroki had to dump a bucket of ice on him. Naruto started to shiver at the thought of the cold ice cubes. However he got back at her the next morning when she wouldn't wake up. Naruto called Shikamaru over and told him that she was in trouble. Of course when Shikamaru got their he only found Maroki sleeping in her underwear. She was a bit pissed off at Naruto, but she got over it

'Hehehe, sweet revenge' Naruto giggled in the back of him mind

_AT PLATFORM 93/4 _

_--_

After getting the book he needed Naruto, Harry, Hermiony, Ron, and Ginny were getting ready to board the train. Fred and George had already rushed to the train, to fast to say goodbye to their parents. Naruto was looking around for the others.

"N-Naruto-Kun" a voice said

"Ei" Naruto let out. He looked over and seen hinata in her uniform. Her uniform had light blue rings on the skirt and sleeves of her shirt, and the same cape. "HINATA" Naruto yelled. He ran over to Hinata and hugged her. She would've fainted before, but now since she and Naruto were engaged she didn't do it as much as she used to. (A/N: all of the pairings are engaged. I just thought it would be a cute idea ya'know). Naruto looked around to see where the others were.

"Hey where are the others" Naruto asked

"Their already on the train" Hinata said "They told me to wait for you, so that they knew where you were"

Naruto put hinata back down on the ground. Now he really started to acknowledge how beautiful she was. Her long purple hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He also noticed she was wearing perfume. He wasn't too good at naming perfumes off the back, but he knew Hinata had sprayed herself with the perfume Kurenai had given her. He remembered that day clearly. It was what she put on when they shared their first kiss. It made Naruto smile. That memory gave him an idea. He kissed hinata on the lips gently. Hinata smiled up at him and blushed.

"Im excited Naruto-Kun…our first mission together as a couple" Hinata said sweetly

"Yeah, me two" Naruto said "Whoever the Voldimort guy is, he's no match we cant handle right"

"Right". Just then Harry found Naruto and Hinata and ushered them to the platform.

"Oh Hinata this is Harry, Ron, Hermiony, and Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermiony, Ginny this is Hinata" Naruto said

"Hi" Harry and Ron said shaking Hinata's hand

"Hello" Ginny and Hermiony said shaking Hinata's hand

"Nice to meet you" Hinata smiled

At first Naruto and Hinata were a bit nervous to walk through a wall, for fear they might end up hurting themselves. But with a little bit of courage and support from the others they found themselves looking at the magical train. They both stared in awe seeing all of the people with different items. They even seen one man carrying a baby dragon in his arms. This didn't really surprise them. After all this world was different, and usually different was a bit of a good thing to have now and then right?

"**Naruto**, **Hinata over here**" a voice yelled from across the area. Both Naruto and Hinata looked and seen Kiba waving to them. "We'll see ya soon" Naruto said

"Goodbye" Hinata said. The couple both ran over to their friends.

--

"Hey you're here on time" Kiba said with a bark from akamaru "That's a first"

"Shut up Shit Sniffer" Naruto smirked evilly.

"WHY YOU-"

"Kiba please not here" Kitsune said grabbing a hold of Kiba's arm gently giving him the eyes. Kiba let it go and rapped his arms around Kitsune.

"Your one naughty dog" Kitsune smirked

"But would you ever trade me for a good dog" Kiba said smirking

"No" she said giving him a kiss. Neji coughed a bit signaling Kiba and Kitsune to knock it up and listen up to what Tsunade is going to say.

"Okay, as you all know our mission is to guard the school and watch out for any sign of You-Know-Who-"

"You mean Voldimort" Naruto interrupted

"…That's the second thing I want to tell you, don't say his name. You know how cuse words work" Tsunade said. Everyone nodded their heads "Well saying…'That Word'… is just like calling someone a Bitch, Basterd, or a piece of Shit…except if you say it that person knows where you are" "so no one say that word, GOT IT"

"Hai" everyone yelled

"Okay good, now just so you know you'll be sleeping in these tents that don't seem like much, but when you get inside its like a fancy little portable home with everything you need in there…like showers, a kitchen, a two beds, the basics. So everyone might as well just as well find a person" Tsunade said "Now everyone, MARCH"

"HAI" everyone yelled.

In just a matter of minutes everyone was aboard the train. Naruto and Hinata shared a compartment with Neji, Tenten, Chouji, and Ino. They all talked about what the castle must look like and what some of the teachers were like. Naruto had already met Dumbledore and some of the other teachers, but he still was curious about so much.

"I wonder what it will be like" Hinata said

"Probably like one of those mid evil castle type castles" Neji said "After all these people don't have technology here only magic"

* * *

Okay what did you think. Sorry if I have any mistakes so far. So anyways keep reading fans x


	3. naruto and hinata's love the houses

_**Me: okay here we go, here we go, here we go, YES!! So far no flamers from people and one review which is cool. I hope I get some more reviews just telling to keep up the good work. Oh well I guess it takes a while. Anyways I feel like dancing ('. ') (' . ') ('. '). **_

_**XXxyellow-rose-ViolinestxXx Wow thx w and yeah im working on a lot of chapters but it takes a while to think up of ideas ya know 'w' **_

_**now that that's done I just want to say thanks for reading fans. I really appreciate everyone who has been kind enough to keep reading. Okay I really don't have anything to say other than that. Okay lets get this story on the rode Nya, Nya :3 **_

_**--**_

starting to get extremely bored now. All he could do is watch the rain fall and listen to the others gossip. Tenten had fallen asleep on Neji's lap, Chouji was munching down on some chips (A/N: shocker right), Ino was flipping through her magazine, and Hinata was trying to keep her eye's open. When he looked at Hinata he couldn't help but feel warm inside. For some reason he felt tired as well.

"_Hinata" Naruto said_

"_Yes…Naruto-Kun" Hinata asked_

"_you can rest your head on my shoulder, if you want" Naruto smiled. Hinata smiled and took the offer. _

_Naruto took Hinata's hand and held on it. She was so warm and gentle towards him. Now when he looked back he felt stupid not knowing from the signs that Hinata was the one for him. She had always been there for him, she always admired him, and would always try and help him in anyway she could, and it took him 3 years to realize it. He would often call himself stupid for not realizing it. Now he felt tired to the point the couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He picked up hinata, laid down, and let Hinata sleep on top of him. _

_About 2 hours later Naruto and Hinata woke up and met each others eyes. They looked and seen the others were asleep too. They both started to giggle when they looked back at each other. Naruto then took a bit of hinata's hair and twisted it with his finger. He thought she was just so beautiful he couldn't hold it back. _

"_I love you" Naruto said _

"_I love you to, Naruto-Kun" Hinata smiled. Naruto gave her a kiss. Then the whistle went off signaling that they were their. _

_The others rubbed their eye's as they woke up. They noticed all the witches and wizards were getting off. So they all got off making their way out towards the school. Naruto and Hinata were both holding hands the whole time as they walked off. But just as they were making their way out somebody tapped Naruto on the arm. Naruto quickly turned back holding his kunai and protecting Hinata. But the person was actually just Kabuto who held his hands up as if he had been caught by a cop. _

"_Kabuto, don't sneak up on me like that" Naruto sighed _

"_Sorry" Kabuto said "Tsunade-Sama needs everyone, now" _

_So they followed Kabuto off the train leading farther away from the wizards and witches. Occasionally they would take looks at the castle and stare in awe. Never before have they seen a building so big. As they were walking farther away from the castle they found different kinds of flowers blossoming. Naruto looked at the flowers and occasionally picked some. After he believed he had enough he handed the bunch of flowers to Hinata. They both started to giggle and blush. _

"_There so lovey-dovey" Chouji said _

"_Yeah, but its so cute because there so in love" Tenten and Ino said with a bit of a sigh. _

_Finally they reached their goal. They found Tsunade standing in front of beige tent which followed in rows of the same looking tent…actually Tsunade's was taller than the other tents. They figured it was because she had a lot of paper work to do as the new Herbology Professor. She was now annoyed because everyone was talking. _

"_EVERYONE SHUT UP" she yelled. Immediately everyone shut up. "Okay I have no list telling where you all will sleep so everyone choose a person who will be staying with you the whole time were here, with that have at it" _

"_Come on Hinata lets find one" Naruto said taking Hinata's hand and dashing off. They finally came upon a tent that was labeled '8'. _

_Inside the tent was huge. It was like having an apartment building, only a little bit more fancy. Hinata put her suit case down on one of the beds while naruto threw his on the other bed. Hinata laughed a little bit seeing Naruto stare in awe as he looked around. Immediately Naruto went through the fridge to see what type of food was there. Lucky for him there was Ramen, Milk, and other Japanese foods he and Hinata loved. Hinata also looked around the tent. She found a trunk that had a note on the top of it. The note read. _

_ Dear…whoever_

_ at 5:00 meet me at my tent. Tonight you will be sorted into your _

_ houses or rather you will find out if you will be in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, _

_ Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. A tip of advice for you is that whatever you do _

_ don't let the hat get to you, trust me. 5__th__ hokage, Tsunade _

"…Don't let the hat get to you…what does that mean" Hinata asked

"What are you talking about Hinata" Naruto asked

"I found a note from Tsunade-Sama that we need to meet her at her tent at 5:00 to be sorted into our houses…which probably means what side you'll be on" Hinata said. Naruto looked over at the clock. The clock read 4:57 p.m.

"GAH, LETS GO" Naruto shouted grabbing Hinata and once again racing through the door.

When they arrived they found the others waiting outside. Then Tsunade came out of the tent wearing a wizard hat.

"okay now lets get going" Tsunade said

Just then Tsunade threw a green ball on the ground. After a minute a green shape like portal. Tsunade was the first to enter through the portal. And about 2 more minutes after hearing a conversation and people clapping, Tsunade appeared and ushered them into the portal. When they entered they found four tables with wizards and witches with different scarf's on at each table. Then a woman with a dark green robe and hat came out holding a hat and a scroll. "Now when I call your name please come up and take a seat" The woman said. Then she looked at the scroll.

"Aburame Shino" She said. Then Shino walked up to where the woman was and took a seat on the stool.

"_Hmmm… your knowledge is impressive to say the least, not to mention your skill's in leadership are skilled for someone such as your age_" The hat said

'Just get on with it' Shino said through thought (A/N: the hat can read your thoughts if you didn't know this already)

"alright, **RAVENCLAW**" the hat yelled. Cheers were herd as Shino walked down to take a seat.

"Akimichi Chouji" the woman announced. Chouji walked up and sat down on the stool a bit creeped out at the moment.

"_Is food all you focus about??_" the hat asked

'You don't need to get personal about it' Chouji said through thought

"_Anyways your quite loyal to your friends, especially to a certain Yamanaka Girl_" The hat said

'Do you want me to pound you into the dirt' Chouji said firmly (A/N: would you guys mind if I just put it as if they said without saying "through thought" because its kinda confusing)

"alright, **HUFFLEPUFF**" They hat yelled. Cheers were herd as Chouji walked down to take a seat.

"Gaara" The woman called. Gaara walked up and took a seat on the stool. The Hat started to pander through Gaara's thoughts.

"_You're a tricky one Gaara, your very bright, You have courage, and dark, but also very loyal to your people and a girl whom you love and admire_" The hat said

'That's none of your concern' Gaara said coldly

"_well I suppose there is no other choice for you, _**GRYFINDOR**" The hat yelled. As gaara walked down people cheered. However Kola knew that the hat must've taken a look through Gaara's memories without even telling Gaara. She knew because she had seen this happen to Gaara before.

'…Gaara…' she thought

"Haruno Sakura" The woman called. Sakura was giving herself a self talk as she walked up to the seat telling her to stay calm. When the Hat was placed on her head the Hat started to laugh. "_My what a smart girl, yet loyal and brave girl. It almost makes it to hard to decide which house you will be in_" the hat said

'Just pick one' Sakura said

"_Patients, child, Patients, _**GRYFINDOR**" The Hat yelled. Cheers were herd as Sakura was walking down to sit.

"Hibachi Kitsune" The woman said. Kitsune walked up and sat calmly on the chair.

"_My, My what a gifted young girl, your exactly like that Shino kid, very intelligent indeed and yet you don't even bother to use the knowledge, it better be…_**RAVENCLAW**" The hat said. Kitsune smiled at Kiba as she walked down to the Ravenclaw table. Sadly Kiba knew he wouldn't be with Kitsune at the table. "Hibachi Kola" The woman said. Kola walked up and then sat on the stool just waiting for what the hat was going to point out to her.

"_So you're the girl Gaara care so deeply about, ei. Ha, it's a bit of a pity. Both your Sister and your lover are extremely intelligent, while you on the other hand are a bit of a dim whit_" The Hat said. That set off Kola's anger.

"SHUT THE HELL UP" She yelled out loud. Some of the people started to laugh while the Shinobi figured what the Hat was telling her. All of her life Kola was always paired with people to show how stupid or how much improvement she needed in one area. No one knew this better than her sensei Makoto Uchiha who used her sharing an to read the lips of the Hat. However one thing she knew that hat didn't know about her was that she had a heart of gold which made up for her lack of knowledge.

"**GRYIFFINDOR**" The Hat shouted. Kola immediately ripped the hat off her head and ran to the table. Never before had she been more hurt or upset in her life. She normally would've cried at this, but she couldn't…not in front of everyone. Maroki was pissed of now.

"Hyuuga Hinata" The woman said. Hinata walked up slowly and a bit afraid of the hat.

"_your pretty smart yourself Hyuuga, but even though you don't show it your actually have a lot of courage mentally._" The Hat said "**GRYFFINDOR**". Hinata gave a little smile as she walked down to the table.

"Hyuuga Neji" The woman said. Neji walked up and sat on the stool as if it were nothing big, he just stood up straight and sighed.

"…_Your even smarter than Aburame and Hibachi combined…_**RAVENCLAW**" The Hat yelled. Neji took a seat at the Ravenclaw table acting as if he didn't care…which he probably didn't.

"Inuzuka Kiba" The woman said. Kiba along with Akamaru took a seat up at the stool and waited for the hat to speak.

"_Do you know how foolish you look having a huge dog following you every where you go_" The Hat asked

'Watch it ya sack, if ya keep insulting Akamaru like that then im going to use you to pick up his crap' Kiba said

"_Tone child, Tone_" The hat said "**GRYFFINDOR**" then Kiba went running down towards the Gryffindor table and sat down while Akamaru sat on the floor right next to him.

"Faito Kimi" The woman said. Kimi then walked up with a smile on her face. When the hat was placed on her head, the hat immediately started to talk.

"_Your loyalty is admirable_" The Hat said "**HUFFLEPUFF**". Kimi walked to the table and was greeted by Chouji.

"Nara Shikamaru" The woman called

"sigh troublesome" Shikamaru said. He walked up and made a look like a child who was being forced to wear a pink bunny costume for Halloween by his mom. Surprisingly when he was little his mother did make him do that when he was 2 years old.

"_How can this be?? Such a lazy child but yet a genius_" The Hat said

'Just get on with it' Shikamaru said

"_My you children have such disrespect_" the hat said "**RAVENCLAW**". Shikamaru walked down to the Ravenclaw table.

"Rock Lee" The woman called

"Hai, Sensei-Sama" Lee said as he rushed up to the stool. At first the hat seemed a bit afraid to be put on Lee's head with him being hyper and all.

"_My you are determined young man, but also very loyal to two people_" The Hat said

"Why thank you" Lee said out loud with a smile getting everyone to laugh

"_Not to mention a lot more courteous to people, _**HUFFLEPUFF**" The Hat shouted.

"YES, I AM ON THE SAME SIDE AS MY YOUTHFUL LOVE KIMI" Lee shouted with joy. Kimi on the other hand hid under the table from the embracement. Lee then rushed over and greeted her.

"Tenten" The woman called. Tenten walked up and smiled her modest smile.

"_My, like your lover your quite smart yourself, even though you're a bit more hot headed than he is_" The Hat said

'True-HEY WHAT' Tenten yelled.

"**RAVENCLAW**" The Hat Yelled. Tenten walked angrily down to the Ravenclaw table. Neji knew what that hat had told her by the look on his face and smirked a bit.

"Shut up Neji" Tenten said

"Uchiha Sasuke" The Woman said. All of the Slytherin wizards and witches had a feeling he was slytherin material.

"_Much hatred is filled within you, even though you forgive your brother you still are angry…_**Sly**-"

"No" Sasuke said interrupting "I wont be placed in Slytherin, I refuse to go"

"_So not slytherin ei, but why young man_" The Hat asked

"Because" The Hat said "Not only did I just end up hurting myself, I hurt my older sister who has been concerned about me, and the one I love" he said making a bit of a smile towards Sakura.

"_Well then, if not Slytherin…_**GRYFFINDOR**" The Hat shouted. The Slytherin Wizards and Witches were angry now. But on the other hand Sasuke was happy sitting by Sakura.

"Uzumaki Maroki" The Woman called. Maroki gave a cold stare at the Hat the even sent shivers down the Hats spine.

"_well-_"

'If I had my Tejina Ken right know I would rip you into shreds' Maroki said coldly

"_Now why is that_" The Hat asked

'who the hell are you to tell people how weak or stupid they are' Maroki asked

"_Ah, so you're Hibachi's Friend ei, well why I do this is part of my job, anyways back on to you, _**RAVENCLAW**" The Hat yelled. Maroki threw the hat onto the stool hoping she had put some sense into it. Then the woman picked the hat up.

"Uzumaki Naruto" The Woman Said. Naruto immediately ran up to the stool and sat down.

"_My, so much courage out of all of your friends_" The Hat said "_But not to mention the most craziest out of the bunch_"

"You better believe it" Naruto said

"**GRYFFINDOR**" The Hat said. Naruto put the hat down and ran over to the Gryffindor table where he was greeted by the others including Hinata.

"Yamanaka Ino" The Woman said. Ino was walking up the stairs and sat on the stool but stopped the woman before putting the hat on her head.

"Wait" Ino said "I have to put my hair down". Ino quickly put her hair down and let the sorting hat do the rest.

"_My, obsessed with our looks no are we_" The hat said

'Why yes, thank you' Ino said

"_but you are loyal even though you wont show it_" The Hat said "**HUFFLEPUFF**" Ino quickly put the hat down and sat down by Chouji.

"Urufu Arai" The Woman said. Arai walked up and sat down on the stool. But instead of saying anything he said "**GRIFFINDOR**"

"Yoshiro Yukiusagi" The Lady called. Yukiusagi sat up boldly and proudly as she sat down. The people started to whisper things and everyone's attention was focused on her.

"_My, like father like daughter_" The Hat said. Yukiusagi felt proud on what the hat just said. She knew from the beginning that her father once came to this school and was known well around in Hogwarts.

"_Why, you have his attitude and courage but yet his gentleness_" The Hat said "_Im putting you in-_" everyone was on the edge of their seats. "**GRYFFINDOR**" Everyone in Gryffindor started to cheered loudly. When she sat down she a smile from Tsunade.

"Now that we have our new students we will go on with new announcements-" Dumbledore said.

--

**Later**

--

After the feast and the announcements Naruto and Hinata along with the others walked back to the tents. Naruto got dressed into his PJ's while Hinata was in the bathroom getting dressed into her nightgown. Naruto was thinking about earlier about the sorting hat and the deal with Maroki. Maroki obviously knew what was going on, and boy was she pissed. He felt bad for Shikamaru right now, because she was probably going to end up yelling all night.

"Naruto-Kun…your awfully quite tonight" Hinata said coming out of the bathroom. She wore a light blue nightgown and had her hair down which surprisingly was curly.

"Don't worry" Naruto said "Come on over" Naruto said patting his lap. Hinata smiled and sat on his lap. Naruto started to kiss her gently on the lips as he laid her down on the bed. They both smiled at each other as they stared in each others eyes. Naruto took a strand of Hinata's hair and twisted it around his finger.

"I love you so much" Naruto smiled

"I love you too Naruto" Hinata said. Then Naruto turned of the lights and covered them up with the blanket.

"Good Night" Hinata said

"Night" Naruto said

okay sorry if you found any errors but other than that i hope you like it.


	4. memorys of Yukiusagi's past Good or Bad?

**Me: GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY…or good Afternoon…or Night…depending on what time your reading this. Anyways I have to say im enjoying writing this story. And if anyone is wondering I will be mentioning my OC's in this story soon, in fact this chapter is all about two of my OC's. who thought you well, you'll need to read on to figure out. I really want to thank all of you who are reading this fan fiction. At first I thought this story was going to be just as bad as the other one but so far its not, I got nicer reviews (LOL). And yet I have no flamers, I got advice on how to word things better but not in the flamer type way. So with that lets get this show on the rode Nya ,Nya 'w' x x x**

**--**

Arai was having trouble getting to sleep. He had had a Sake right before he went to bed, he was used to drinking only half of Sake and Yukiusagi finishing up the rest of it in a glass. When he drank a whole bottle of Sake it was like getting a hangover immediately. Just as he thought things were starting to get well he herd Yukiusagi mumbling something in her sleep. At first he thought it was just a bad dream, but then she started sweating, she kept coughing, and now her mumbles were turning into screams. Arai quickly went to the sink and put a cold wet towel over her forehead which didn't do much. Arai was really starting to worry, whatever she had was giving her a bad fever. Then Tsunade came running through the door along with Shizune, and Kabuto. Tsunade rushed over to Yukiusagi.

"What Happened" Tsunade demanded

"I don't know, one minute she was fine, then she started mumbling, now this" Arai said. Tsunade put her hand over Yukiusagi's Forehead. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"KABUTO, SHIZUNE, I NEED YOUR HELP" Tsunade yelled. They both ran over to Tsunade. All of their hands started to glow a turquoise color.

"What's wrong with her" Kabuto asked

"Just focus your chakra to mind and chakra system" Tsunade said "Pretened your making a miniature moat around a sand castle, try and make the moat flow without making any rapids"

"HAI" they said. In a matter of minutes they backed away from Yukiusagi, once again Yukiusagi opened her eye's that were welling up with tears.

Yukiusagi threw herself into Tsunade's arms and started to cry tears that seemed endless. Tsunade seemed to know what was going on, but however the others had no idea. Whatever it was it must've been bad to make Yukiusagi cry. That was Yuki's Nindo, Never cry if you're a Ninja. Her father once told her that when she was little.

_**Flash Back**_

--_Yuki was running down the stairs of her castle in the sky (literally her house was a castle ground that floated in the sky…I got it from castle in the sky. But there's a way to get in, and only her clan can get to the castle) to the door. When she got there her father walked into the door. "PAPA" She yelled with joy. _

_She immediately jumped into her fathers arms. Her father was also happy to see his 4 year old daughter after a month long S-rank mission. He picked her up and did the helicopter turn as they called it. She giggled and he also laughed to see his daughter so happy. Then he gave her a great big bear hug. _

"_Papa, I missed you while you were gone" Yukiusagi said with a big smile_

"_I missed you too little rabbit" Her father said "But im sorry too, being caught up in the mission making a peace treaty with the Leaf village as the Yukikage, I wasn't here for your birthday" _

"_It's okay Papa" She smiled. He smiled back at her. _

"_But I got you something" He said _

"_YOU DID" Yukiusagi squealed with joy_

"_Yes, but you have to close your eyes, and hold out your hands" He said_

"_Okay" she said. She did exactly what her father said. She waited with and excited attitude. Then he put something in her hand. She felt it and it felt soft, like a silver lace. _

"_Okay you can open your eyes now". Yukiusagi opened her eyes and gazed upon a locket with different charms hanging on the silver lace. _

"_Papa…Its…Its" she began. Then she hugged her father once again _

"_Your welcome princess" He said. Then Yukiusagi looked at the locket and found words inscribed on it in cursive writing. She studied it hard. _

"_Y-Yu-Yuke…Usagei…YUKIUSAGI" She said _

"_Your getting better at your words aren't you" He said _

"_Well, if im going to be the Yukikage one day like you Papa, I need to learn how to read and right, and then become a ninja" Yukiusagi said "Just watch Papa, one day I'll be the one the frost village looks up to, even if they don't like me being sealed with this rabbit demon, I will be the one they admire and call Yukikage". Her father looked at her and smiled. Then he pulled her into another hug. _

"_I know you'll be the best Yuki" he said "I know you will". Yukiusagi smiled as her father hugged her. But then it all faded away when she herd her father crying. _

"…_Papa…are you-" _

"_Im fine" he said holding Yukiusagi tighter. Then he looked her in the eye. _

"_Listen Yukiusagi" Her father said looking at her seriously "You remember the story about the magical world I told you before you went to sleep" _

"_Yes" Yukiusagi said "But isn't it all-" _

"_No, its not" Her father said "No, its not, but one day if you ever travel there be careful of death eaters, Do you understand" _

"…_Yes Papa" I said. He gave Yukiusagi a kiss on the cheek and one last hug before the elders of the village along with her mother ushered him into the library. She could sense something bad happened to her father. _

'_Papa' she thought 'did you go back to the magic world'. she looked back at the locket that was now on her neck. She seen that on it there was a glowing blue stone, a strange black horse, a wand, a scar, a unicorn, a rabbit, and a dove. _

_--_

_**End of flash back **_(lol like a phone, _end of messages_, Hahahaha)

_--_

"_I know you will", _those words rang in Yukiusagi's head like a gong. That was the one last thing she could remember her father telling her. She did remember one other thing, but she didn't want to think about it, those were her fathers final words as he died right in front of her. That is why she was happy to take this mission, she remember not only did Orochimaru destroy half of her village and leave her palace in shambles, but she remembered death eaters along with voldimort killing her clan, she, Daichi, Milara, Hitomi, Aki, and Eiji were the only survivors of her clan. One death eater however stood out in her mind, and his name was Lucius Malfoy, he was the one who killed her father in plain sight calling him weak, a scum, and embarrassment to the world. Lucius spared her life by letting her run away like the coward her father was. She knew her father wasn't a coward, but she ran away hoping someone would rescue her. The next day she woke up in a cabin right outside of the forest of the frost village. The people were kind to her and took her in as their daughter. But when the family moved to kanoha she met her siblings alive and healthy. So her foster parents moved in with them. Sadly though about a month later they both died during the war. But her friend Aki, who later became her teammate taught her that things like death were natural, and they became friends and teammates under Iruka's wing ever since (A/N: Aki is XloverbyforceX's OC). Back then things were so simple and fun until Aki had died once again leaving a broken heart. But now Arai (who is now her fiancé) is the one she is helping with loses.

Tsunade came over to Yukiusagi carrying tea that had medicine in it. She handed it to Yukiusagi and she drank it. The taste itself was horrible, in fact a time or two she thought she was going to just cough it back up.

"don't even think about it" Tsunade said

So Yukiusagi forcefully drank it all down. After that she was given water which she chugged down, and also was nagged by Tsunade about drinking little sips. After sitting the cup down she noticed a wolf laying beside her. She knew it was Arai in wolf form. She stroked his fur as the fire warmed them up. She smiled weakly at Arai, she was just glad to see he was there for her the whole time.

"He's one great guy" Tsunade said "He held your hand the whole time after you passed out" (A/N: when she had the flash back was when she fainted) "He refused to leave your side as we enabled your chakra flow once again"

"Tsunade-Sama" Yukiusagi said

"Yes" She asked

"…When I fainted…I remembered…a time in my life when my father was alive" Yukiusagi said "He told me…HE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS WORLD" Yukiusagi started to cry "HE KNEW ABOUT MY FUTURE AND HE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TELLING ME" Tsunade shook her head.

"Yukiusagi-"

"NO" I yelled. I went into my bag that was sitting right beside me and got the necklace. She looked at it and frowned. "You know about this don't you" I said. She stayed quite.

"YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS MY PROPHOCY" I yelled. Tsunade then looked me in the eye but didn't light up.

"…It was a long time ago" Tsunade began

--

_**Flash back**_

--

"your father was making the treaty with the leaf village, but however when he was there a man showed up"

_A man who looked like he was in his 90's came out and pointed his finger at the Yukikage. The way it beckoned creeped everyone out. _

"_You, you frost bitten idiot" he said "You must pay for everything you have done to our village" _

"_sir I must advise you to leave" the hokage said _

"_I will do no such thing" he said "This man has committed treason to our village, killed people of our village, and almost destroyed it, he must be punished"_

"_You're a fool-" Tsunade began_

"_No Tsunade" The Yukikage said "He's right, our village has caused much destruction to your village" "What is it you want" _

"_Your fourth child must die" the man said. Everyone was in shock._

"The man ordered a death upon you, but your father however refused. So in return he wanted something to happen to you, the man thought you're the one of the weapons your father used during the great war. So instead he held up that necklace your holding"

"_you shall give this to your daughter, the fait will happen to whoever wears all of the magical charms, and you must inscribe the name of your daughters name in the locket" then the man magically disappeared into smoke. The Yukikage took the necklace, inscribed his name into it, and then wore it. _

"_What…What are you doing" One of the Elders asked _

"_My daughter will not suffer a tragic fate" He said "I'll take the place of her fate, she is full of life, love, kindness, brains, courage, and determination. She'll become the greatest Yukikage" he said "Tsunade" _

"_Yes lord Yukikage" Tsunade asked_

"_When she gets old enough, please" He said on his knees "Teach her your abilities, teach her the way of the Shinobi"_

"So do you see know"

_--_

_**End of flash back**_

_--_

Yukiusagi didn't know what to say to this. For all these years she thought it was her fate, even if she didn't know what it ment. So her father must've switched the charms…except the wand, globe, unicorn, and rabbit. Those she knew were real. They must've been good charms if her father left them for her. Tsunade put her hand on Yukiusagi's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry about it" Tsunade said "Your Mother and Father would've been happy to find out that you made Gryffindor, and that the people of your village have selected you as the 4th Yukikage. Yukiusagi smiled at Tsunade. Then the grandfather clock went off signaling that it was midnight.

"Well you better get to sleep" Tsunade said "You have class tomorrow, and I want you along with Hinata to make sure Naruto doesn't haul off and try and attack the teachers". Yukiusagi laughed at the thought of Naruto trying that. After she left she noticed Arai was in a deep sleep. She could tell this because he was back in his normal human form. She giggled as she seen him speaking her name in his sleep.

"Don't worry im okay" She said. She gave him a kiss on the forehead then went to sleep.

* * *

awww to much saddness in this chapter. gawd you would've thought I would put something funny in this chapter. oh well i hope you enjoy, sorry if you find any mistakes


	5. Potions class with Mr kill joy himself

**Me: Okay this is going to be cool. I don't really want to give spoilers about- WAIT, I DID ALREADY!! Well if you don't know what im talking about you should've paid more attention to what the characters are saying. For those who are excited about this chapter I want to say, I AM TOO. Okay so I don't really have much to talk about or say so I guess instead of writing a story on my excited-ness I guess we'll start of on the story earlier Nya, Nya x x x**

**-**

* * *

-

The next morning Naruto woke up to the sound of the grandfather clock. He was about ready to get up and stretch, but Hinata was still laying on top of him. He gave her a nudge to wake her up. Hinata quickly opened her eyes and gave a bit of a shriek.

"What's wrong" Naruto asked

"Just…a bad dream" Hinata said with a smile. Naruto however was curious, he would've asked her what it was about if they hadn't been running late. They both quickly got dressed and ran through the portal. They kept searching for the potions room. Ironically they found Harry and Ron running too.

"HEY, GUYS" Naruto yelled

"Oh, Naruto" Harry said "Are you guys lost"

"Yes" they said

"Follow us" Ron said. So the four of them went rushing through some halls. About a few seconds later they were in a dark room and a man in the front of a chalkboard with a serious face. On the board it said Prof. Snape

"You four made it just on time" He said with no emotion what so ever.

They quickly took a seat by Hermiony and were one seat above Sasuke, Sakura, Kola, and Gaara while Kiba, Yukiusagi, and Arai were sitting one seat above them. Another thing they noticed was that Ravenclaw was the other class sitting right next to them, Naruto could point out his friends easily. And the other was, Makoto was in the front of the room.

"Class today we have Professor Uchiha watching our class today" Snape said

"Please, just call me Makoto-Sensei if you can help it" Makoto said with a smile. Snape gave her the evil stare, he thought it was foolish not to be called a Professor when you are the teacher.

"Today we will learn how to make a Nano Potion" Snape said.

When he started talking or rather 'Mumbling', Kiba took a hold of the opportunity. He made a note, handed it to Akamaru, and Akamaru brought it to Kitsune. When she seen Akamaru had a note in its mouth. She quickly took it when she thought no one was looking. The note read: _If I followed you home, would you take me in as your pet??_. Kitsune looked and seen Kiba staring at her giving her a smirk, so she gave one back at him and then wrote something down and handed it to Akamaru who gave the note to Kiba. The note read: _Depends, would you take me??_. Kiba giggled a bit but then wrote down another note and gave it to Akamaru. Like before Akamaru gave it to Kitsune. Kitsune opened it, it read: _sure, you're my lady, and im your tramp_. But before Kitsune could write a note back snape pointed his wand and somehow burnt it to shreds.

"There will be no notes passed in my class" Snape said "I don't know who started the note so no one loses points…this time". Makoto said nothing but giggled a bit. Then Snape turned around and gave her a stare. She quickly acted serious again.

"What" Makoto asked

"…Nothing" he said. But when he turned away she started to crack up again.

'How immature can you be Makoto' Sasuke thought.

"Everyone open to page 15 in your books" Snape said. So everyone did as he said.

They looked through the pages and found the names of different potion names. They included Love potions, Transfiguration potions, a few Healing potions, and other White Magic potions. Maroki was fascinated at how easy the potions were. True, she wasn't a wizard, but as a child when she was in the church orphanage (A/N: Hidan was part of it) they practiced rituals that included making sacrifices such as taking bit of their hair or clothing and burning it in stuff that the priest would make.

"Now before we turn to page 16, does anyone know what a Nano Potion is" Snape asked. Only two hands went up, which was Hermiony and Yukiusagi's hands.

"Well, Yukiusagi was it, why don't you tell us" He said

"A Nano Potion is a potion that can turn someone or thing their favorite color" Yukiusagi said "Its classified as a level one potion"

"Good, 5 points for Gryffindor" Snape said. Hermiony gave a bit of a smile towards Yuki and Yuki gave one back.

'Im glad im not the only one who gives Gryffindor all of our points now' Hermiony thought.

"In front of you you'll have instructions on how to make this potion, make sure to follow it step by step, when your done put only two drops on your hand and you'll see the result in the blink of an eye, but it will vanish in 6 minutes."

With that everyone started at the potions. It was pretty easy for the most part. The only problem was a person in Gryffindor accidentally made a glass explode trying to make the potion. Ravenclaw was going through the potions like it was a walk in the park. Kitsune noticed that Shino's partner was secretly flirting with him. She actually thought it was cute Shino had an admirer now. But she Shino along with the others, they had their loves with them while her love was in the Gryffindor side.

Naruto and Hinata were doing fine with their experiment. Hinata kept reading the instructions while Naruto did what Hinata told him to do. After they were done adding the ingredients Hinata turned on the boiler and they waited for the potion to boil. This wasn't really what they expected, they thought that they would have Cauldrons, Wicked Witches, and all of those weird ingredients that they used to watch on Saturday mornings on cartoons. After about 2 minutes it was finished. The liquid was as clear as crystal, but when they put 2 drops on their hands, Naruto turned orange, and Hinata turned a light purple.

"Cool" Everyone said as they tried it.

Before they knew it the class was over and it was lunch time. a lot of the foods were a bit different to Naruto and the crew. They had noodles and all that other stuff in Kanoha but here the ingredients and the way they were cooked was different. But Naruto, being sneak he is, brought a cooked package of ramen noodles, the same deal with Maroki.

"So Naruto" Kiba asked

"Yeah" Naruto said slurping his noodles

"When are you and Hinata going to raise a family" Kiba asked. Naruto gagged on his noodles, Hinata coughed on her tea, and Harry and Ron almost choked on their food.

"Its to early to be talking about that" Naruto said rubbing his neck from the pain of gagging on noodles.

"Yes…What Naruto-kun said" Hinata said wiping her mouth

"Why the bloody hell are you talking about kids when your only 17" Ron asked with a discussed face.

"Ronald, in Kanoha its normal to have kids at the age of at least 16 or older, it's the same deal with marriage" Hermiony said rolling her eyes as she read her book.

"She's right" Sakura said "I mean Sasuke and I are already married while our other friends are engaged…Hey Arai, didn't you say before your parents had chosen a girl for you to marry and that's why you ran away from home"

Arai immediately stopped eating and froze up. The girl his parents had picked out for him to marry was a girl who was extremely rough, mean, and would take his snacks whenever she came over to visit the family. She didn't even like him, but she wanted the money that his parents would leave her. She had brown hair, emerald eyes that covered up her evilness into innocence, and would always wear something pink.

Arai then started to huddle up in a ball and imagined he was in a happy place. The others stared at him in a strange way, except for Yukiusagi who just pat his head telling him it was okay, and they were going to get married.

"I take it she was really bad" Harry said

"What was her name" Hermiony asked. Sakura leaned over and whispered it in their ears.

"Fuzen??" Ron asked out loud seeing if he pronounced it right. Then Arai curled back up into a ball and started mumbling things once again. The others shook their heads. Just then Itachi walked over and tapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, Sakura can Tsunade and I have a word with you" he asked. Then he looked over at Arai who was still mumbling things "Is he okay"

"Eventually" Yukiusagi said patting his back

"Of course" Sakura said. Both Sasuke and Sakura both left the table. The others started to wonder what was going on, except for Yukiusagi who had a smile on her face.

"What's going on" Hinata asked

"You'll have to ask them" Yukiusagi smiled

--

* * *

**Yay its done. Anyways sorry it took so long to get finished, its just I've been busy with school work, movies on , and emails from my bffl's I haven't had a lot of time to finish this, oh well anyways sorry if you find any mistakes or any of that stuff. Thx for reading this chap my Fanfic friends w **


	6. sasuke's and sakura's supprise

**Me: hello dudes and dudetts out there. Hey I just wanted to say thanks once again, I now have I believe 2 people who are putting my story on story alerts, and three reviews. some of you may think that its no big deal, but to me HECK YES IT IS. In my other stories not many people have even bothered reading them. So anyways I just want to say like I said before a million times before I love you guys…but not in the lovey-dovey way to you boys out there…or any girls reading this…because I don't want people to get the wrong idea about me-SO ANYWAYS w (lol), thanks guys for being so supportive towards me. Loves you all w **

**Comments:**

**Siah Yasana: Hehehe thank you, glad you like it **

* * *

**--**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi were walking through the tent area's to reach tsunade's office/Tent. In about a minute they found the giant tent. Both Sasuke and Sakura took a deep breath in. Itachi could sense their anticipation to find out the news. So they walked in the room to find Shizune, Tsunade, Makoto looking at them.

"Do you want the bad news or the good news first" she asked

"The bad" they said sadly. Tsunade looked at them with a giant smile on her face.

"I don't know what to say other than congratulations" Tsunade smiled. Sasuke and Sakura both smiled.

"So you mean-"

"Yes" Tsunade smiled "Sakura is going to have a healthy baby"

Sakura let out a squeal and leaped into Sasuke's arms. They were both so happy they couldn't find the right words to describe the feeling. Sasuke got his wish to restore the clan, and Sakura got her wish by marring Sasuke and raising a family. Words couldn't express the way on how happy they both were. Makoto was really happy as well. It made her happy to see her brother not focused on revenge against Itachi and now focusing on becoming a family man.

"Now listen Sakura and Sasuke" she said "Be careful on who you tell about this, I already informed some teachers about it and they understand because of our culture that its expectable to become pregnant at the least age 16 while sakura is 17 …except that Cat-Loving-No-good-Rotten-Bitch Professor Umbridge" "Sorry, you didn't hear that, anyways I need you to just take it easy Sakura, if you want to skip school the Professors say its fine, make sure to give me monthly updates on the baby, okay"

"Hai" they said. And with that they left.

They walked back to the portal and went back to the area to finish up their break. Naruto and the others were up Sasuke's and Sakura's butts asking them what the deal was on leaving like they did. They didn't know what to tell them because it might've gotten out to the other Wizards and Witches. So what they did tell them though was to meet them at the large tent at the end of the row of tents (A/N: which was like a hangout area where they have stuff to entertain themselves like a mini theater, a bar, and some other stuff like DDR, Pinball, Air hockey, virtual bowling, and Street fighters because that's the best game there is…where the heck I come up with these ideas is way beyond me, but just kinda go along with it, if you catch my drift).

**Later on**

They day passed on quickly and soon it was night. With out hesitation everyone went out to the large tent in the back row. When they reached the tent they found Sasuke and Sakura splitting a strawberry milkshake. Sasuke and Sakura knew that the expressions from their face explained they wanted to know what was the secret.

"Okay, so what's the news" Kola asked

"Well…how long have you've been hiding with them Harry, Hermiony, and Ron" Sasuke asked. Then Harry, Ron, and Hermiony took off a cape and gave a bit of a smile that basically said "_well we wanted in too_".

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at each other and smiled. They wanted to tell them right off the back, but how. They couldn't just shout out, "hey guys, Sakura's having a baby and Sasuke's the father", no it doesn't work that way. They had to say it without being to obvious and basically let them ask if they were going to have a baby.

"Well?" Arai asked

"Well, we went to see Tsunade today" Sasuke began

"And" Kiba asked

"She told us that we were…well" Sakura began

"Well What??" Naruto asked

"Well she told us that we were going to experience something wonderful" Sasuke said hold Sakura close to him with a smile. All of them were silent and you could hear the crickets chirp.

"MY GOD ARE ALL OF YOU STUPID" Sasuke yelled

"IM PREGNET, SASUKE-KUN AND I ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS" Sakura yelled. Then the girls (including Hermiony) eye's started to light up, which eventually led to a bunch of screams and jumping up and down.

"Congratulations" They herd someone say from the door. They looked and seen Kakashi at the door reading his book, along with some of the other sensei's "So, Have you thought of names yet". Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and looked back at him.

"Uh…no" they said a bit sheepishly

"Well I suggest that you start thinking of some" Anko said "I mean after all, its your future child your thinking about, you don't want to give them a stupid name"

"Make sure to name it something youthful" Guy said giving the thumbs up and the sparkling smile. Sasuke and Sakura both looked at Guy like he was some weirdo parading about in his underwear in the streets.

"Anyways, Congratulations" Kurenai said handing them flowers. The flowers was a mix of Violets, Larkspurs, Tulips, Queen Anne's Laces, Lilacs, and Ranunculus flowers. Sakura really enjoyed the smell that the flowers gave, especially the Lilacs. They looked at the card and inside it showed an actual picture of them holding a baby, It said _as the baby kicks around in its mother's womb it wonders what she or he will be like, but one thing for sure the baby knows is, he or she will be loved by its mother Sakura Haruno, and its father Sasuke Uchiha even after forever. _

"Thank you Kurenai-Sensei" Sakura said "How did you get this card done"

"There is a man back at Kanoha I know how can do all of these cards for any occasion, I sent him a picture of you two and he made the card" Kurenai said

Sasuke and Sakura kept looking at the card and reading the little poem. They loved looking at the baby, they thought that's what it would might possibility look like. Sakura felt a little sleepy so both Sasuke and Sakura left the tent and went back to their own tent. Sasuke was slipping into his PJ's while Sakura got into hers in the bathroom.

"Sakura" Sasuke called

"Yeah" Sakura asked as she walked into the room wearing a pink nightgown.

"Do you…do you think I'll turn out like my father was" Sasuke asked with a frown "In a way I want to, but the other part of me says not to"

"Why do you ask that" Sakura asked

"Well" Sasuke began "Before Itachi killed the clan my father would always focus on Itachi, while in my case I was always compared to Itachi. My father basically wanted me to turn into Itachi" "I don't want to be like that, if we ever have more kids im afraid I'll just look upon our first child more than the next". Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's Cheek and looked at him with a smile.

"Sasuke, don't worry about that" Sakura smiled "You just need to focus on What you will do and not worry on things you Might do" Sasuke smiled. He took Sakura's hands and brought them to his face. "Sakura, you yourself are pretty wise" Sasuke smiled "Im glad I found you" then he gave her a kiss and laid her down on the bed.

"Sakura" Sasuke said

"Yes" Sakura asked

"I really like the name Amai, you know if the baby turns out to be a girl"

"I like that name" Sakura said "But if it's a boy maybe…Kaen"

"I like that name too honey" Sasuke smiled. He gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead "Goodnight Sakura, and Amai or Kaen"

"Good night Sasuke-Kun, and Amai or Kaen" Sakura giggled. Then they turned off the lights and went to bed

--

**

* * *

**

Me: Yay there's going to be a new baby running around, but if it has the temper of it mom or the attitude of its father then the others a pretty much screwed. Anyways hope you enjoyed it, keep reading fans w Nya Nya


	7. detention

**Me: HELLO AGAIN EVERYBODY J, anyways im glad to say I have 5 reviews, 3 story alerts, and 1 favorite, and what I have to say to that is…THIS IS FREAKIN AWSOME. Dude im just so happy people bother to take the time to read my story, it means a lot to me. You people who have commented are the best type of people who make this world go round and im sure others will agree with me on this. Okay so with that lets get to the comments. **

**Siah Yasana OMG LOL. And yes BABY. I still don't know wither it should be a boy or girl…and my cousin and sister aren't very helpful in the matter (my cousin: HEY)…anyways tell me what you think, and if you want ask some friends what they think too, if they like the couple and all of that, and tell them to go to my site and vote on the poll. Anyways I will make sure to update as much as I can when I have time. So thx for being an awesome friend Nya ,Nya**

* * *

**--**

The next morning Maroki got up and stretched. She had slept well and still wished she could sleep in. But as being part of the mission she had to get up and go protect the wizards and witches in Hogwarts. Before she went into the bathroom to get ready she seen Shikamaru still sleeping on the bed with his pillow buried into his face. She giggled a bit as she walked off into the bathroom.

About 5 minutes later Shikamaru woke up to a beautiful but yet haunting song. He got up and rubbed his eyes and started to walk into the kitchen. He figured that Maroki was the one who was singing in the shower, and he knew better then to bring up the subject of singing with Maroki. Maroki found singing to be stupid and pointless, or at least that's what she told them, but in reality she did enjoy it somewhat and was extremely good at it.

'I will never understand that woman' Shikamaru thought to himself

Surprising as it may sound, Shikamaru got up and started to cook a Chinese omelet for himself and Maroki. He wanted to do something nice for her because she was the one always doing things for him. To be even more impressive he cooked up rice and Maroki's favorite type of tea. And when Maroki walked out to find Shikamaru actually cooking…well…she was impressed to say the least.

"You've really outdone yourself" Maroki said with a smirk

"Just think of it as 'Were Even'" Shikamaru smirked "Anyways after this we better get going, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts class today"

"What a joy that'll be" Maroki said rolling her eyes.

**AtClassAtClassAtClassAtClassAtClass**

About 5 minutes after everyone arrived Kakashi walked back into the room with his hair messed up. And professor Umbridge did not look happy.

"Sorry im late, someone took out some of the parts of my alarm clock" Kakashi said. Then the shinobi in the room gave glares at Naruto, who was whistling slyly and holding a screwdriver behind his back.

"I don't even know why you bothered coming, In fact im surprised any of you so called 'Ninja's' even came here, Voldimort is gone and your Orochimaru person is most likely in your own world" Prof. Umbridge said

"THAT'S A LIE" Naruto shouted "SASUKE EVEN TOLD US OROCHIMARU'S PLANS ON JOINING VOLDIMORT, HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT"

"And do you think that Cedrick dropped dead in front of me and the others last year in the tri-wizard tournament" Harry asked

"No I don't believe either of you" she said firmly

"HOW CAN YOU NOT" Sasuke blurted out with an angry face. They thought that Naruto would be saying this and it somewhat worried Sakura. "DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I IMAGINED ALL OF THIS UP, I NEVER EVEN HERD OF VOLDIMORT UNTIL I LEFT OROCHIMARU, HE TOLD ME HIMSELF HE WAS JOINING HIM"

"Mister Potter, Mister Uzumaki, and Mr. Uchiha, Detention after school, now sit down"

"NEV-"

"Sasuke, Sit Down Now" Kakashi demanded.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi for a bit in disbelief that his own Sensei would silence him instead of this woman who knew nothing about Orochimaru and his wild ambitions. So Sasuke sat back down with an angry face. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down, which worked somewhat. But the thing that got Sasuke and the others mad was Prof. Umbridge was able to put a smile right back on her face.

"Today class we will be studying for the owl exams" She smiled. Hermiony raised her hand in the air. "Yes Miss Granger"

"But this is the Dark Arts Class, aren't we supposed to learn on how to protect ourselves against magic"

"No we will not" Prof. Umbridge said "From my point of view you children have been so caught up in all of this magic that you have forgotten your knowledge, so this year we will be practicing the for the exams". then Yukiusagi's hand went up.

"Yes Miss Yoshiro" Umbridge said

"Will the Shinobi be excused from the test since we don't know what the test is about" Yukiusagi asked

"No" Prof. Umbridge smiled. Yukiusagi wanted to haul off and punch Umbridge but she couldn't since she was a client "Now lets begin shall we"

LaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLater

**Knock, Knock**

"Come in" Prof. Umbridge said.

Naruto, Harry, and Sasuke walked through the door. Both Sasuke and Naruto had anger written all over their faces while Harry had no expression on his face. They were still angry about this morning.

"Im glad you boys came" She smiled.

'Im going to wipe that smile of your face' They thought

Then Prof. Umbridge got out some paper and laid it down right in front of them with a smile.

"What do you want us to do" Sasuke asked

"I want you to write down 'I shall not tell lies' down on that paper" She said.

"I don't have a quill" Harry said. Then she gave him a quill that apparently didn't need ink. They sat down and stared at it for a few seconds.

"How many times" Harry asked. Then she wiped her smile away and looked at them.

"Until it sinks in" She said.

They each gave her a dirty look when she looked away with a smile upon her face. About a few minutes as they were righting Harry grabbed his hand in pain making as little noise as possible. Naruto and Sasuke looked at his hand and what they seen shocked them. What they were writing was being engraved in Harry's hand. Naruto quickly and quietly got out the medicine Hinata gave him and put a little on his hand and then rapped it up in a bandage. They didn't know what caused it but Sasuke said he would do it for Harry Until they left. For Sasuke it was easy because he copied Harry's hand writing with his Sharingun eye.

Just as soon as Naruto and Sasuke finished a page Tsunade came bursting through the door. You could plainly see that she was pissed off. She walked straight over to Prof. Umbridge who was still smiling.

"Can I help you Lady Tsunade" She smiled

"Yeah" Tsunade said "Why the hell are my shinobi in your detention class" "There supposed to be watching the school grounds and not stay in your detention class"

"I have already told you Tsunade" Prof. said "Voldimort and Orochimaru are not here, you might as well just go back home before you just end up making a fool out of yourself along with your shinobi"

"That's not your call, its Dumbledore- Sama's. so I suggest that you respect that" Tsunade said with rage "Come on Sasuke and Naruto were going" "Harry Dumbledore-Sama said you were excused from detention"

So then the four walked out of the room. Tsunade was still fuming over what Umbridge said. In fact, if she wasn't a teacher she would've pounded her into the ground. However Sasuke and Naruto were still curious on the deal with Harry's hand.

"Do you think we should tell Tsunade about this" Sasuke asked

"Better not" Harry said "Things like this only lead to bad things, and I don't want you guys into trouble"

"Okay" Naruto said "But still, we live off of trouble. Even ask Sasuke-Teme over here"

"He's a total Dobe" Sasuke said

"Not for long" Naruto said "Im the hokage in training remember" "Anyways I got to get back to Hinata"

"Yeah Sakura and I have to go get something done" Sasuke said "See ya"

"Yeah…Bye" Harry said giving a bit of a wave.

Naruto along with Sasuke went running out of the castle grounds running to the portal outside of the building. Harry really enjoyed having Sasuke and Naruto as friends, but he wasn't exactly sure if he could fully trust them like he does with Hermiony and Ron. When they were around he had a mix feeling of safety and warmth but on the other hand scared and helpless.

--

**

* * *

**

OMG this took me forever. Sorry to keep you guys waiting for the chapter. And I promise you this weekend when I go to visit my cousins in Pennsylvanian and before I go to Hershey Park I will work on this chapter. Anyways thx for reading love ya Nya, Nya


	8. every couple has there day

**Me: Okay here is the 8th chapter of this story. I know I've been pretty lazy when it comes to finishing chapters and all of that crap. I've been working on video's and all of that on youtube and my mom is always telling me to get some exercise and get fresh air outside. Anyways im also going through a bit of a depression because I wont be able to see my friends from school over the summer. I think you all can agree with me that doing work is the worst part of school but other than that school is actually a lot of fun when you hang out with your friends. Anyways thanks for reading this far, I love you all Nya, Nya.**

Kiba and Kitsune were hanging out in the entertainment room sharing a strawberry and banana smoothie. They both kept looking each other in the eyes, flirting with each other. Apparently Akamaru was getting jealous of Kitsune getting all of the attention. So Akamaru tried leaping into Kiba's lap…but unfortunately it knocked the table over along with spilling milk shake all over Kiba's head. Kiba gave a bit of a glare, but to try and make him look happy Akamaru licked off the Milkshake.

Kitsune started to laugh and pat Akamaru on the head with a smile. She knew he was a bit jealous that Kiba was paying to much attention to her. So to make it up to Akamaru she gave him a kiss on his snout and a hug. Now Kiba was a bit jealous.

"You know, I hear a master and its dog are alike in many ways" Kitsune smirked "Shaggy" she joked. That was her nick name for Kiba, Shaggy and Akamaru's nick name was Scooby Doo."Humph" Kiba said turning his head

"Are you going to get mad at Akamaru all night just because he was jealous" Kitsune asked

"Jealous…Me…Ha, that made me laugh" Kiba said "I don't get Jealous"

"And so you broke that pledge a minute ago" Kitsune said raising an eyebrow

"…Ah forget it" Kiba said "I just cant win when it comes to you" then he reached over and gave her a kiss. Then Akamaru gave them a doggy kiss on the cheek.

"Aw Akamaru we love you two" Kitsune said giving another kiss to Akamaru while Kiba gave Akamaru a pat on the head.

Kitsune didn't know why but she was thinking about Christmas. She wouldn't be in Kanoha like always, she was now in a different world and wanted to know where decent stores were. She would have to get Kiba, Akamaru, and Kola something and she had an idea on what she would get them.

Just then Shino came running in through the door and hid behind the bar. Both Kitsune, Kiba, and Akamaru rushed over to him. They found him without the glasses and shivering in a ball. He took a bit of Sake and drank it so quickly that some of it spilled down his neck.

"Shino what happened to you" Kiba asked

"I…I…It was horrible" Shino said

"Tell us" Kitsune said

"Well…it started off by a girl asking me to help her identify some of the bugs she had in her collection-"

"Oh my god she tried to-"

"NOT RAPE YOU MORON" Shino yelled "Anyways I went to see it and she collected many types of bugs and even observed them…but she kept smiling at me when I told what where they live and all of that" "But that's…when it happened"

"WHAT HAPPENED" They shouted

"I…I cant explain it" Shino said "I've never felt it before"

"Hmmm…does it feel like your falling" Kitsune asked

"Yes"

"But when you look at her you feel so weak" Kiba asked

"Yes"

"You stumble a bit on your words"

"Yes"

"But it feels all wonderful inside"

"Yes"

"Well Shino-" Kiba smirked

"Your in love" Kitsune said "So who is the girl"

"Sandra Wellings" Shino said

"Oh Sandra, yeah she's pretty nice" Kitsune said

"What should I do" Shino asked "Should I ask her-"

"NO YOU CANT TELL HER YET" Kitsune scolled "To get a girl you have to spend more time with her, get to know her and what she likes and dislikes. Then after you spend time then ask her out" "But in the mean time just be yourself…oh yeah and when you get the girl make sure to buy her lots of chocolate, candy hearts, and tulips. And if you take her to dinner don't yell at the waiter if he doesn't bring you a medium rare cheese burger …Kiba" she said staring off at Kiba pointing him out of the crowd.

"Hey that was only one time" Kiba said

"Yeah one time was all it needed before we got banned from a restaurant" Kitsune sighed

"Thanks…I'll remember this" Shino said. Then he walked slowly out of the room to leave the fighting couple alone.

They both gave each other 'the stare'. They were both mad at each other. Akamaru was sitting looking at the fighting couple and kept looking back and fourth at them to see which one would end up letting their guard down and saying sorry first.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN" Kiba yelled

"WELL, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO…GAH!!" Kitsune yelled. Then she walked out of the room with steam blowing out of her ears.

"Yeah walk away" Kiba said

Then kiba felt a sharp pain at his leg. He gave a bit of a yell and looked down. He saw Akamaru biting his leg. He yelled at Akamaru telling him to let go but Akamaru wouldn't budge. Then Kiba got the message on what Akamaru was telling him, which was to go and apologize to Kitsune.

"Okay boy, I get it" Kiba says "Lets go"

So they started to walk back to the tent. But when they got to the door they herd crying from their tent. Kiba went into the tent to find Kitsune having her hands cover her face. He went over to her.

"Listen babe im-" But before he could say sorry Kitsune buried her face into Kiba's chest looking for comfort.

"I don't like it when we fight Kiba" Kitsune cried "Im sorry"

"No, im sorry" Kiba said "Its not you who's stubborn its me. And now im even more stupid because I made the girl I love cry" "Lets not fight any more, Ok". then more tears piled in Kitsune's eyes.

"…Oh Kiba-Kun" she said.

Now instead of a frown she was smiling with happy tears. Kiba now had Kitsune in a full embrace. He hated to see kitsune cry especially when it was him who made her cry. But now he was going to make sure they wouldn't have bad fights again.

He started to comb through Kitsune's beautiful short ruby hair and was smelling the scent from the shampoo she used. It must've been a strawberry mixed with tropical fruits because it had that tropical scent to it. For some reason that really made his heart skip. He loved how she would always put different scented shampoo on because she knew it drives him wild.

"Do you like it" Kitsune asked

"Yeah" Kiba said giving her a kiss

"I knew you would like it" She smirked

"You did now did you" He smirked "Did you know how much I love you"

"I have a pretty good idea" she smiled giving him another kiss

"Heh, well im tired lets go to bed" Kiba said

"I'll get into my PJ's" Kitsune said

**ToSasukeAndSakuraToSasukeAndSakuraToSasukeAndSakura**

Sakura was flipping through a baby book. It mentioned things like how the baby would develop and what not to do while she was pregnant. She and Sasuke were curious on what the baby would look like and who would be the god parents.

"Sasuke" Sakura called

"Yeah" Sasuke asked

"Who do you think should be the god parents" Sakura asked. Sasuke started to think.

"I don't know…I want Naruto and Hinata to be the god parents, but then again I got to think of Itachi, Makoto and Kakashi"

"Good point" Sakura said "I guess we'll decide once the baby is born"

"Yeah" Sasuke said

"And that brings up another question" Sakura said

"And what's that question" Sasuke asked

"What do you think it will look like" Sakura smiled. Then sasuke gave a smile and sat down beside Sakura.

"Well" Sasuke said "If it's a Boy I bet it will have pink hair and black eyes and a skin tone like mine, but if it's a girl I bet it will have black hair with green eyes and a skin tone that's a combination of yours and mine"

"…Wow…that's pretty accurate" Sakura said "And I know if it's a boy it will have its fathers charms"

"And if it's a girl it will have his mothers beauty" Sasuke smirked giving her a kiss.

**EndOfChapterEndOfChapterEndOfChapterEndOfChapter**

* * *

Okay end of chapter. Sorry it took so long to update and sorry for any mistakes you found in this chapter.

* * *


	9. Christmas

**Me: Okay people im sorry that I quit my job as a writer a while back. But I promise now im going to work harder. And as for all of you people who flame others cut it out, we don't flame you do we. Anyways im really looking forward to this chapter. I have a couple of ideas for the next chapter, and including the deal with Sasuke's and Sakura's baby…but im not giving any spoilers out. Oh well, on with the story, CHA.**

* * *

About 3 months had passed by since the ninja's had arrived at Hogwarts. Prof. Umbridge had made plenty of new rules at the school and tried to discover the secret of the meetings Dumbledore's army, but so far she along with the Slytherin students had failed at finding it. But now the shinobi wouldn't be helping the army out because it was close to Christmas, and Harry knew that a lot of the wizards would be going home for Christmas.

In other news you could tell that Sakura was pregnant. She started to put on a little bit of a belly. Sasuke was doing his part of watching over Sakura. He had to make sure that she had everything right in front of her when she needed it so she didn't had to get up on her feet to get it and if she did have to get up for something he needed to help her get up and make sure she didn't over do anything.

But now its December 24, or more specifically Christmas Eve. Everyone was busy decorating something, even Harry and Ron Came to help them out. Hermiony was already at her home with her family. So now Harry, Ron, and Neji were bringing in a huge Christmas tree into the entertainment tent.

"We really appreciate you guys helping us out." Neji said

"Its nothing." Harry said

"And its not like we have anything better to do." Ron sighed. Harry somehow found a way to smack Ron upside the head. Then Rock Lee came over and picked up the Christmas tree with one hand and brought it over to the center of the tent.

"Yes it is something." Rock Lee said "Usually it would've taken us hours to finish everything up but now were finished…" "Except for decorating the tree."

As the girls were going through the huge box of Christmas decorations Akamaru jumped out of the box. He was covered in tinsel and had a couple of candy canes in his mouth. Everyone started to laugh at the sight.

"Well, we still appreciate it." Yukiusagi said "And we got you two something!"

Yukiusagi gave them each a present that had a golden like raping paper and a red bow. So they both ripped open the presents and opened a box lid. What they found were green crystals that made different types of shapes falling like snowflakes.

"Wicked!" they said

"Now these aren't just any type of random crystals" Shikamaru said "These Crystals are made from a little bit of all of our chakra, so whenever you run out of energy or need more power in your magic just make these hand signs." Then Shikamaru demonstrated the Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, and Rat hand signs.

"Hey its almost 10:00" Maroki said "The Party starts and 10:30, and we don't even have the tree decorated or the food ready!"

"Maroki calm down." Kola said coming from the kitchen "I already got dinner done, now we got to get the tree done and then we'll have dinner."

"Okay." Maroki said taking a deep breath in.

It took about 25 minutes to decorate the tree. Everyone had one ornament to put up on the tree, the even got one for Harry and Ron. And soon after that everyone headed towards the food table. When they got to the table they seen it was not just one table but three or four tables combined. All of the food looked like it had been made by a professional cook in a fancy restaurant.

"Kola…where…how??" Maroki began

"Lets just say I have a lot of time on my hands." Kola said rubbing the back of her head.

Everyone couldn't believe on how good she had set up the food. They knew she could make a killer Ramen but they never knew that she could make food with so much style and flare to it. But now all that remained was about how good it tasted. As they figured though the taste was even better than the perfect style.

"Kola you've out done yourself!" Tenten said "The pork buns are awesome!" "You got to tell me the recipe!"

"Hehehe, the funny part about the recipe is that…well…I don't have a recipe!" Kola said "I just add a little bit of this and a little bit of that Hehehe."

"I hear to do that kinda stuff takes a lot of skill and talent" Harry said

"Well my great, great grandfather was the cook of a emperor, then my grandfather had a famous shop but was destroyed in the great ninja war, and my father owned the most expensive restaurant in Jangurugakura." Kola said

"Your telling me." Sakura said

Pretty soon Everyone was finished and was already chatting. Just then Kitsune ran up onto the stage with a huge smile on her face.

"Attention, Attention please!" Kitsune smiled. Soon everyone was looking up at her. "Tonight as entertainment we'll be having Kiba singing his song Tokyo Rumba Mambo"

Everyone then gave a look at Kiba, who was also a bit stunned. It was amazing that Kitsune got him to dress up in a tuxedo but to actually get him to Sing! That seemed out of the question.

"Kitsune, please tell me your joking" Kiba said

"No, I herd you sing that song and it was beautiful" Kitsune said

"But-"

"Please Kiba, for me!"

She gave him the puppy eyes. He didn't like people who made puppy eyes but Kitsune was different when she did it, it was like you couldn't say no. He gave a sigh and took the microphone from Kitsune. But before she got off the stage she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks" She said

"It's a good thing you look cute in your red dress and puppy eyes" Kiba said

Kiba waited a few minutes until the music was turned on and then began to sing.

"_Since the night I saw you, I fell completely in love with you"_

"_With those sweet eyes, Who are you staring at?"_

"_That shadow on the dance floor, The mirror ball's magic"_

"_At least I want to sing about it, I want to hold the love"_

"_I Wont let you home tonight, I'll keep whispering it." _

"_In the Stardust of sigh until you fall asleep" _

"_Rumba Mambo Rumba, I LOVE YOU" _

"_The one who wears a red dress, Your back is trembling" _

"_WIPE AWAY YOUR TEARS, LET ME HEAR YOUR STORY"_

"_From a mean guys lie, A ChaCha of broken weakness"_

"_Let it be it, Forgive those lips"_

"_TONIGHT I want to dance…" "Twining your fingers, the Rainbow-Colored Jealousy Igniting you" _

"_Rumba Jitterbug Rumba I LOVE YOU"_

"_I wont let you home tonight, I'll keep you Whispering It" _

"_In the Stardust of Sigh, Until you fall asleep"_

"_Rumba Mambo Rumba- I LOVE YOU-" _

Everyone started clap after he was finished. It seemed that everyone had misjudged Kiba in being a singer. But the thing that everyone did know was that the girl he sang about was defiantly about Kitsune. A girl with a red dress, a sweet smile and all of the other romance words, it was a love confession.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Kiba said "Good Night Hogwarts!"

He walked off the stage and headed towards the bar. He ordered two glasses of wine, one for him and one for Kitsune. He decided to wait until she came over to see him, so that he wouldn't spill wine all over himself. As he predicted she came over to him and hugged him.

"Kiba that was so sweet!" Kitsune said

"Heh, you didn't hear the whole song I take it." Kiba smirked

"Well now I have." Kitsune said.

"…OH, Can you wait here for a second!" Kiba asked

"Sure-"

Kiba dashed off in a second into his tent. He had to get the present for Kitsune he had gotten the other day. He quickly grabbed the box and dashed back into the entertainment tent panting as he got back to kitsune.

"Wow 15 seconds a new record." Kitsune smirked. Then Kiba handed her the pink box with a red bow on the top of it.

"Oh Kiba" Kitsune said "For me?"

"Nah its for Pippy Long Stockings, Who Do You Think!" Kiba said

"Hahaha very funny." Kitsune said "Is this the hat with the bow that I seen"

"Well…It has a bow" Kiba said

Then Kitsune opened the box, what she found made her heart leap with joy. It was a little black German Sheppard with a red bow tied around its neck. It also had blue eyes that could melt any heart.

"K-K-Kiba…N-N-No way!!" Kitsune said. Then she picked the puppy up and gave her a hug.

"Do you like her Kitsune?" Kiba asked

"Oh I love her!" Kitsune said "Im going to name her Yabun."

"Now remember she's just a puppy and needs a lot of attention, and don't play with her ears because if you do her ears wont stick up" Kiba said. Then Kitsune gave kiba a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you so much" Kola said.

Kiba watched Kitsune run over to the others and showing off Yabun. Kiba gave a sigh and opened up his pocket. He grabbed a small box and opened it, reviling a beautiful diamond ring. He stared at it for a second and then put it back into his tuxedo pocket.

'Kitsune…I love you with all my heart…but…will you stay with me till the end of time' Kiba thought.

"How am I going to tell her?" he said to himself. Then he started to pat Akamaru's head. "what am I going to do?"

**NextMorningNextMorningNextMorningNextMorningNextMorningNextMorning**

Everybody woke up early the next morning. Everyone was seen carrying at least 2 presents in their hands. They got presents for their lovers, relatives, friends, teammates, students, and Sensei's. It was a lot of fun for them, not just because they got presents but because they were in a different place and experiencing what it was like.

Naruto was looking for Hinata everywhere. He hadn't seen her all morning, even when he woke up she was no where in sight. He then walked up to Kiba who was drinking some milk.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto said

"Yeah." Kiba replied back

"Have you seen Hinata?" Naruto asked

"Uh…I think she was going to a shop this morning and she said she was going to this morning when you were still asleep so that she wouldn't disturb you." Kiba said

"Okay thanks" Naruto said. So Naruto waited by the door for about 12 minutes for Hinata to come through the door.

"Hinata there you are!" Naruto said giving her a hug

"I went to get you something." Hinata smiled. She then held out a heavy box and handed it to Naruto. When he opened it he seen a little box and a black and orange jacket that had his name on it.

"Wow thanks!" Naruto said

"You have to open the little box too Naruto." Hinata said. So Naruto did, but when he seen it he was shocked. It was a dog tag necklace that had the picture of him on top of the Hokage's mansion overlooking the village with the Hokage's hat on.

"H-H-Hinata…Its…Its.." Naruto began. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"I knew you would like it." Hinata smiled

"Hinata I don't like it, I love, no wait…was better than love?" Naruto asked

"There's nothing better than love." Hinata said

"If there was though this would defiantly be it!" Naruto said. Then he gave Hinata a hug and kiss.

"I got you something too!" Naruto said. Then he gave her a orange box. He gave the box to Hinata. She opened it and found light blue scarf and a huge glass heart with something signed in it. It said…

_Hinata, it seems like we've been together forever. I want you to know ive cherished every moment of it. If you ever left I wouldn't be whole, if I ever left you I would be the biggest Teme in the world. So please Hinata Hyuuga, Please stay with me for the rest of my life. _

"Naruto-Kun…does this mean?" Hinata asked

"Yeah…" Naruto said. Then he got down on his knees "Hinata Hyuuga, you've made me the happiest man in the world, and like the heart said I've never thought of any of it in a bad way. I know you're basically a princess and im like a peasant, but I promise you I'll make you the happiest girl in kanoha. What im trying to say is…Hinata Hyuuga…will you marry me?" Hinata burst out into happy tears.

"YES! Oh Naruto!" She said jumping into his arms "This is the best Christmas I've ever had, and its all because of you Naruto."

Then Naruto put a diamond ring on Hinata's ring finger. It glistened when the light hit the diamond.

**

* * *

**

Me: okay ninth chapter is finished yay. Okay those of you who thought I put to much fluff or over did things then your most likely correct. Oh well, im just glad I finished this. Now I think I might've skipped a part or something but im going to mention them next. So I hope you like it. oh and you can find kiba's song on youtube, the way you can find it right off the back is go to my site which is Nakimina89 then go to my favorits and it should say tokyo rumba mambo. trust me you wont be disapointed when you hear kiba's beautiful voice.


	10. the decision

**Me: okay let me see. There really isn't anything new to talk about. I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I guess that im going to speed things up a bit now. And incase if you guys got a little confused in the last chapter about the whole marriage thing and how I said they were already engaged what I ment was they were thinking about getting married. So if that still makes you confused im really sorry. But now its time to start the story, CHA. **

* * *

When January came around Dumbledore's army was meeting again in the same room as they always had. The Shinobi were helping them out by teaching them how to control their magic outside of their wands…but that failed terribly. They could understand that fact that they couldn't thought. Since they were eight years old the Shinobi had been taught how to allow chakra to flow through their body while they were only taught how to let chakra or in this case magic flow through their wands.

All of a sudden everyone herd a thud noise coming through the walls. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and listened. The shinobi, out of reaction got in front of everyone and held out their Kunai's being ready for anything that was to come through the walls. Then once it broke open Professor Umbridge had a huge smile on her face.

"Well look what we have here" she smiled.

**LaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLater**

Everyone was waiting for their punishment. Whatever it was people almost cried when they got out of the room. But as soon as everyone was finished she came out and gave the Shinobi a death like stare.

"I knew it!" She said "The true reason Dumbledore invited you to attend this year was so he had Ninja's to fight against the ministry!"

"THAT A LIE!" Maroki yelled "Tsunade-Sama would've told us that if that were the mission but its not, were here to investigate about a dangerous ninja, Orochimaru. SHE WOULDN'T MAKE THIS CRAP UP-"

"SILENCE!" Umbridge yelled "The ministry will be here any minute to arrest Dumbledore and miss Tsunade"

"Y-y-you cant do that…she's our hokage…with out her…our village will be in shambles…HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS!" Naruto yelled

"Enough!" Umbridge demanded

Then some people came busting through the door. Then Umbridge got up and started to walk with them. But the shinobi also followed along with Harry, Ron, Hermiony, Nevil, and Ginny. The Shinobi started to scream telling her not to bring tsunade to prison and Harry and Co. screaming not to do anything to Dumbledore. But as soon as they opened Dumbledore's office they found Tsunade and Dumbledore talking to one another.

"Albus Dumbledore and Tsunade the 5th hokage, you are under arrest!" The man said. Tsunade just gave a smile along with Dumbledore.

"Well before we are taken away I have one last thing to say." Tsunade smirked

"And what's that?" the man asked

"CATCH!". Then Tsunade threw 3 smoke bombs into the air. Everyone started to cough and shield their eyes. When the Smoke cleared they seen Dumbledore and Tsunade had vanished into thin air. Then the man came over and grabbed a hold of kola and raised her into the air.

"WHERE DID THEY GO!?" He demanded

"How should I know?" Kola said "Let me go!"

"THEN TELL ME WHERE THEY WENT!" He yelled

"SHE DOESN'T KNOW!" Gaara Yelled "LET HER DOWN BEFORE I KILL YOU"

The man must've just opened his eyes to she he was hurting a child, none the less a girl. He let Kola down and Kola rushed over to Gaara's arms. She had seen scary before but that really freaked her out, she even cried a little bit.

"Since Dumbledore's where a bout's are unknown, I now announce Umbridge from the ministry of magic the head master of Hogwarts." He said

"Thank you." She smiled "My first act is-"

"Don't even think about sending us away." Shikamaru said "We don't have our Hokage and until we find out more information about where she is we cant go back to our village telling all of our Shinobi she's gone, if word gets out about it our village will be mercilessly attacked by other villages."

"Fine." Umbridge said "But you will do exactly as I say, and as long as you are here you don't need your weapons". she then made a box magically appear.

Everyone made a frown and went digging through their pockets, sleeves, pouches, ext…to get their weapons out. However Maroki kept her sword on her back. So when Umbridge went over to her she was furious.

"This sword and I have a connection." Maroki said "If you separate the sword and Me the sword will have a mind of its own and probably destroy the whole school if your lucky."

"What do you mean if your lucky?" Umbridge asked

"This sword here was once separated from me in a village when I was sleeping. Someone took it from me" Maroki said "But the next morning the whole village and a little ways out was completely destroyed, and there was blood everywhere. And I don't think you want that image on your mind."

"Fine." Umbridge said

Tenten also had a difficult time giving up her weapons. One of them was given to her as a birthday gift from her parents when she was just 5, and they were now dead, and another Neji gave to her that had Neji X Tenten forever carved into it.

"If its not much to ask for…Can I keep these two please…they mean a lot to me?" Tenten asked

"If I ever see them you along with your friends will be expelled from this school!" Umbridge said

As soon as they were done the Shinobi along with Harry and Co. went back to the Shinobi camp grounds. Their Sensei's were mad to the extremes, especially Sakura and Shizune. Shizune got so mad she threw a 3 kunai knifes and 5 shurikes destroying a pin ball machine and a lot of sake at the bar.

"This isn't fair." Shizune said "She along with us were only following orders…why does she have to pay for the price?" Then Tear rolled from Shizune's eyes. Kabuto came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry." Kabuto said "At least not now."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurenai asked

"What you don't know?" Kabuto asked

"No I don't!" Kurenai said

"What he means babe is that we need to find out who our next Hokage is!" Asuma said. Everyone then looked shocked.

"But…We still don't know about where-" Ino began

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Shizune yelled "Until then we need a Hokage to watch over us and guide us on this mission" Everyone's attention was now on Naruto

Naruto didn't know what to say. He had dreamt of this day for so long…but something really scared him. He was afraid he would mess something up along this mission, and he was afraid he might ruin relationships if he became one of those power obsessed freaks he had met.

"Shizune…I don't know if-"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi said "If I recall, along time ago you said 'One day I will become hokage and everyone will have to acknowledge me', well what's so different now than it was back then?"

"Well…im afraid I will mess something up in the process of becoming hokage" Naruto frowned. Just then a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked back and seen Maroki smiling at him. Then she took something out of her pocket. It was the hair ribbon Naruto and Maroki made a pledge back before Maroki left the village for 2 years.

_**Flash Back**_

_Naruto and Maroki were on the bridge watching the sunset in the orange filled sky. They both stared in awe as it just sank like a weapon falling in the water. _

"_Wow, what a nice sunset!" Naruto said. Maroki gave a nod and a bit of a smile. _

"_Hey Sis." Naruto said _

"_Yeah." Maroki asked_

"_What do you want to be when you get older?" Naruto asked_

"_I guess…Nah." Maroki said_

"_Come on tell me!" Naruto said _

"_Well…" Maroki began "I would like to be head of the Anbu Black Ops.". she looked over and seen Naruto was laughing. "I know its stupid isn't it." _

"_No its not that!" Naruto said "Its just that when you become head of Anbu then I can boss you around as much as I want!" Naruto started to laugh and Maroki gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. _

"_That is 'IF' I become head Anbu Black Ops." Maroki said _

"_Why are you saying IF?" Naruto asked "I know you'll be the head of Anbu, and Im going to be Hokage!" Maroki gave a smile to Naruto. Then she got and Idea. She took out the Hair Ribbon in her hair and tied one side to Naruto's Palm and the other edge around her palm. _

"_Lets make a pledge." Maroki said "If were ever offered the opportunity to become what we want then we except it no matter what!" _

"_Of course!" Naruto smiled "And I guess this Ribbon holds the promise."_

"_Yep!" Maroki smiled. _

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Heh." Naruto said "You still carry that thing with you?"

"You made a pledge Naruto." Maroki said. Naruto gave a bit of a smirk and then got up on his two feet and looked Shizune right in the eyes.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki promise to protect the Leaf Village and all of its people that call it home from this moment on as the 6th Hokage!" Naruto said boldly. Everybody looked at him with pride.

'I never thought I'd see the day.' Jiriya thought

"Naruto Uzumaki, from here on out your known as the 6th hokage and the leader of Kanoha!" Shizune said "But know Hokage-Sama, Your in a tough challenge. As you know were here on a mission to protect the wizards and witches at Hogwarts, but now with the 5th hokage missing we have two choices. We can either stay here and protect the students or we can head back home."

Naruto went to his thinking mode. He had to think really hard about the situation. If he choose to go home he wouldn't have to worry about paying the price of Umbridge's wrath, but if he didn't stay Voldimort and Orochimaru would attack the school and most likely kill everyone without mercy.

"Were staying." Naruto said

"Why's that?" Chouji asked "Its kinda obvious that, that hag Umbridge wants us long gone. Plus if she still continues on with accusing us of being hired to destroy the ministry thingy!"

"True." Shino said "But then again if Orochimaru strikes here we may never be able to stop him!"

"Ah, your just saying that so that you can stay with your girlfriend!" Kimi yelled

"Hey I love her, but what I say is true and you know it!" Shino snapped back

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Sasuke yelled. Soon everyone stopped. "Naruto is our new Hokage, what he says goes."

"Sasuke's right." Sasori said "So we can either listen or we can end up lost and confused." "So Naruto-Kun what's your plan in mind?"

"Well…I was thinking we could stay here for the rest of the school year or at least until we find out where Tsunade and Dumbledore went. If we find out any information on Orochimaru or where Tsunade is, even the slightest detail inform me at once."

"But what about Sakura?" Anko asked "If we leave before she delivers then she could do damage to her or the baby!"

"That's another thing." Tenten said "None of us know how to deliver a baby and Tsunade's the only one who actually knows how to check on the baby and check its development!"

"Well I've seen baby's be delivered before, and we do have Shizune, Kabuto, and Ino here." Kurenai said "So I don't think that's to much of a worry."

"So…Do you think we can all handle being members in Hogwarts guys?" Naruto asked putting his hand out. Soon everyone started putting their hands in, but Chouji and Kimi just stared for a second. Then finally they put their hands in.

"Don't worry guys." Naruto said "If anything bad happens you each get to give me a wedge around the village 3 times a day"

"DEAL!" Everyone yelled.

**

* * *

**

Me: Okay not to bad of a chapter. It wasn't to mushy, more like a happy family moment with Naruto and Maroki. So anyways leave me a review on what you think, and flamers don't even bother writing anything down just because I don't want to hear a whole bunch of crap come from your mouths. But anyways see you next time on the next chapter Nya, Nya.


	11. The Exam Challeng

**Me: okay here is the 11****th**** chapter of Jutsus and Potions WooHoo. Well now the suspense is starting to sink it now Ei, Hehehe. Now the actions are becoming a little easier to think about now since I know a lot more about the climax and ending in the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. And if you didn't notice I didn't bring Luna into the story, I think it would just be more work to actually mention her, story wise anyways. So now with that lets get this story on the road, Cha!**

* * *

The next 2 months were like going through hell. Umbridge had completely taken over the school like a Tyrant. If you didn't follow a rule she would punish you with something. That something scared a lot of people so a lot of them didn't bother trying to break a rule. Slytherin was like her puppy…or rather little snake. Whenever a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or a Ravenclaw trying to break or even talk about breaking the rules they would immediately let Umbridge know. And this actually happened to the shinobi.

Naruto, Kiba, Kimi, and Shikamaru were ratted for cussing on school premises. Kola, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Yukiusagi, Sakura and Kitsune were ratted for putting makeup on while class is in session. Chouji was ratted for eating during class. And Shino, Neji, Sasuke, Maroki, Gaara and Arai were ratted out for threatening. So after Shino, Neji, Sasuke, Maroki, Gaara and Arai came back with frowns on their faces everyone looked up at them.

"Good morning Star shine." Kiba said "The earth says Hello!"

"Ah, Bite me!" Arai barked

"That can be arranged!" Kiba said getting up to his face.

"That's it cut it out you two!" Yukiusagi said pulling the two apart "You two seriously act like little baby's!"

"He started it." Arai said

"Well im ending it!" Yukiusagi said "Just because your mad at the school doesn't mean you should just throw your anger out on each other."

"…She's right." Arai said

"Sorry man." Kiba apologized

"Nah, its okay." Arai said

Just then Shikamaru came rushing into the tent and was gasping for just a little bit of air.

"Shikamaru!" Maroki said rushing over to his aid

"Wow, what do you know miracles can happen." Kimi said "He actually ran instead of walking or crawling.". Then everyone shot her a look telling her it wasn't funny.

"Right…shutting up now…" Kimi said

"Shikamaru what happened?" Naruto asked

"Tomorrow is the OWLS exam!" Shikamaru said "And we have to take it."

"OH CRAP!" Neji said

"What's the big deal?" Chouji asked "Were not coming here next year so what does it matter if we fail it?"

"True." Neji said "But still, We herd from some of the Ravenclaw wizards and witches that this exam is not just going towards their grades, but the schools entire reputation. The more failing grades the more of a bad reputation. And even though were here for only a short time we still need to make sure that we don't fail."

"For Me, Neji, Kitsune, Shikamaru, and Tenten this will be a walk in the park." Maroki said

"Well don't get so cocky." Naruto said "Because we can bet all of your grades!"

"Okay then, your on." Tenten smirked

"AH, on what?" Naruto jumped out of his seat looking for anything

"Not that you Baka!" Shikamaru said "It means we'll take your bet. Well see if you all can beat us grade wise in the exam's."

"Well what are we doing just sitting around?" Naruto asked "Come on guys…I cant believe this is coming out of my mouth but…LETS STUDDY!!" so he along with Hinata, Gaara, Kola, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Kimi, Lee, Yukiusagi, and Arai went into the entertainment tent to study.

It seemed that they studied from hours on end. It was mostly Gaara, Hinata, Yukiusagi, and Sasuke who were helping everyone out. It was boring yes, but then again with Naruto, now as the hokage he felt that he could even beat the others at their own game. However the others didn't exactly feel the same way.

"This is getting way too boring for me." Kola said while stretching "I think it might be time to call it a night."

"Then lets review." Gaara said. He started asking her questions and she actually got every single question he asked her right!

"Can I go know?" Kola whined

"Sure." Gaara said "I'll be back in there in about a half an hour."

"Okay, see ya." Kola said then walked out the door.

'That hat surely didn't get to far into her head." Gaara thought 'She's actually smart when she need to be.'

**NextMorningNextMorningNextMorningNextMorningNextMorningNextMorning**

Everybody was sitting at a desk and writing with a quill pen as Umbridge sipped her tea watching them. It sickened everyone to see her just watching them and sipping tea while so much was happening at the moment. But then again the Shinobi didn't pay much attention to it, they were to caught up with their Exam that they barley even noticed she was there.

Just then a knock came from the huge wooden doors. Umbridge put her tea down and she walked down to open the doors. But the people kept knocking the door which started to irritate her. When she opened the door no one was there. But like fire from a match, a dragon like rocket was launched sending laughter through the room. Yukiusagi also had a trick up her sleeve.

'Wait for it…Wait for it…' she thought. She was waiting for the right time for Umbridge to go near her desk. Then finally she was close enough 'NOW!!' then she made thick sheet of ice near Umbridge's feet causing her to flip onto the ground.

Then Fred and George Wesley came through the doors holding more fireworks and they made colored streak lines from their broom stick like an airplane would. So soon everyone followed them when they got out to the balcony. When they made the huge W in the sky everyone cheered. Naruto looked over and seen Harry had collapsed. He tapped Ino's shoulder and brought her over to harry.

"HARRY!" Ino said trying to snap him out of whatever he was in "SOMEBODY HELP!" just then everyone looked over to where Harry was and started to scream. Like Lassie the Collie, Shizune came right in the nick of time and carried Harry to the tents.

About 30 minutes had gone by before Harry regained the ability to wake up. He had a horrified look on his face.

"I see your awake-" Kabuto began

"HE'S DONE IT!" Harry yelled "Voldimort is trying to kill!" Kabuto then rushed over to him.

"What happened?" Kabuto asked "When and where did this all take place?"

"When I passed out I seen him…I seen voldimort…and another man trying to kill Ron's father…it was in the tunnel of the ministry!" Harry forced out

"Shizune." Kabuto called

"Yes." Shizune replied

"Go round up some jounin and go find Mr. Wesley, he's been hurt in the tunnel of the ministry!" Kabuto said

"HAI!" Shizune said.

**ToNeji&TentenToNeji&TentenToNeji&TentenToNeji&TentenToNeji&Tenten**

"WHAT!" Neji yelled

"That's right!" Shizune said "We might have information on Orochimaru, and someone's been hurt!" "And with your Byakugan you'll be able to find the man even faster than all of us other Jounin combined"

"But…isn't this dangerous?" Tenten asked

"Probably." Shizune said "Neji, say goodbye and lets go!"

Neji looked over at Tenten who had tears welling up in her eyes. Many had tried to take on Orochimaru and a lot of them were killed, only a few lived because Orochimaru took mercy on their souls. Neji kissed her on the lips and then broke away.

"I'll be back." Neji said "Don't worry." then Neji and Shizune went rushing out of Neji's and Tenten's tent.

'Be careful…Neji' she thought as tears streamed down her face.

**

* * *

**

WooHoo 11th chapter complete. im starting to have fun with this story, and now i finally have some Neji and Tenten romance going on. you know its funny, Neji and Tenten are my favoirt couple, but yet i've been talking more about KitXKiba NaruXHina SasuXSaku. hehehehe ah well i guess well have to see what happens in the next chapter, CHA


	12. return suprising news

**Me: Okay the 12****th**** chapter of Jutsu and Potions WooHoo. Ya know I never knew I would be so devoted to a story like this one ya know. Because usually I wont even bother to go back on other stories and finish them. Now my story with Naruto and Pokemon I might finish but im still thinking about it. But anyways-**

**Naruto: What's going to happen in this chapter??**

**Harry: Yeah!**

**Me: I don't know Baka**

**Naruto: Who are you calling Baka**

**Me: YOU!!. Anyways lets get this chapter going CHA!**

* * *

Tenten couldn't Eat or Think at the moment. All she could think about was Neji and if he was alright. Neji was the only thing in this world she couldn't live without. Without him Tenten felt Lost, Confused, and Alone in this huge place called earth. She waited and waited for Neji to come through the door for hours.

When it turned dark outside she started to cry. No one returned yet from finding Ron's father and she felt that Neji was gone. But just as started crying something opened the door! She looked over and seen Neji walk through the door with not even a cut or bruise on him. She immediately rushed into Neji's arms seeking comfort.

"Neji!" Tenten said clinging to him and drying her tears. Neji held her tight to him like a teddy bear.

"I told you I would be fine." Neji said giving her a kiss

"Why aren't their any bruises and cuts on you?" Tenten asked

"When we found Mr. Wesley he was knocked out, Shizune had to operate on him right then and there." Neji said "And My Byakugan couldn't sense anything but rats."

"But is he going to be okay?" Tenten asked

"He should be." Neji said "Shizune brought him to his home and Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George are heading home right this second to see him."

"Well that's good news." Tenten said in relief

"Anyways what's the latest news?" Neji asked

"Well…" Tenten began "I cant explain what is going on…but I know its anything but good." "Tenten what do you mean?" Neji asked

"Well it all started shortly after you left-" Tenten began

_**Flash Back**_

_**--**_

"You see, Soon after you left everyone convinced me to go into the entertainment room to watch a movie." Tenten began

_Tenten along with Ino and Hinata walked into the entertainment room and found the others sitting down on the ground with some sort of snack. So Tenten walked up to the candy bar where Sasuke was getting popcorn for Sakura and himself._

"So I walked back to where everyone was along with Sasuke." Tenten said "But then all of a sudden Sasuke's Curse mark along with Yukiusagi's eyes started to activate!"

_Everyone was shocked to see they what was going on. Sasuke's Curse Mark only activated when Orochimaru was around and Yukiusagi's eyes only activated when a person from the past that lead to devastating nightmares or despair. Both Sasuke and Yukiusagi screamed in pain, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. But about 5 minutes later everything went back to normal. _

_**End Of Flash Back**_

_**--**_

"Things pretty much were normal after that." Tenten said "Sakura and Arai were worried but Sasuke and Yukiusagi told them not to worry to much." "Naruto interviewed them separately to see if he could by any chance give them any information on Orochimaru or this…Voldiwart guy."

"You mean 'Voldimort' Dearest." Neji smirked

"Whatever." Tenten said

Neji then wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist and hugged her gently. Tenten started to giggle a little bit when Neji gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked

"Your Hair is curly for some reason." Tenten giggled "If you don't straighten that hair people are going to be thinking im a lesbian." She started to laugh and Neji looked away from her. Then Tenten gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Im glad your okay Neji." Tenten smiled. Neji gave her a smile and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Neji said "You would be lost without me and my superior advice and wise words."

"Okay 'Wise Ass', why don't you go put your PJ's on and go to bed." She joked around

"Okay." Neji said going of to the bathroom "But you know im smarter than you!" Neji smirked. Tenten then rushed to the bathroom to try and catch Neji, but Neji was quicker and locked the door.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET OUT HERE HYUUGA!" Tenten yelled through the door

"Right." Neji said sarcastically and laughed

"Your so lucky I love you." Tenten said leaning on the door. Then Neji quickly opened the door and Kissed Tenten.

"Yes." Neji smiled "Yes I am"

**Next2MonthsNext2MonthsNext2MonthsNext2MonthsNext2MonthsNext2Months **

Sakura was getting extremely close to her due date. She now couldn't afford to go to the classes, she had to stay in the tent and Sasuke stayed with her most of the time. Occasionally she would tell him to go to the classes with the others and she would be okay by herself or Shizune would check up on her now and then.

The one thing she was a bit concerned about the baby though. When it would kick there would feel like there were six legs kicking her at the same time. She wish Tsunade was there to tell her if there was something wrong about the baby if it kicked like that, but she wasn't and she just had to hope there was nothing wrong with her baby.

Right about after school was done, Sasuke came into the tent and put his books down on the bed.

"Sakura, im back." Sasuke said

"Welcome back daddy." Sakura said getting up and giving him a kiss "So how was class?" Sakura asked

"Lets see…Naruto almost got caught eating Pocky during class, Nimala-San got in a fight with Snape, and Yukiusagi almost shouted 'Shit' when she couldn't answer a question." Sasuke said

"Ah." Sakura said "WAIT, Yukiusagi said what!?". Sasuke and Sakura both started to laugh at the thought. In fact Sakura could just picture Yukiusagi shouting that out, she once did it in front of Tsunade but no one paid much attention to it.

"Well Sasuke-kun, it looks like your baby is starting to kick again." Sakura said rubbing her stomach "Im kinda worried though."

"About what." Sasuke asked

"About the baby." Sakura said "It feels like 6 feet are kicking me.". Sakura then sat down on the bed and started to think. She then realized something that never came to her mind.

"Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said

"Yes." Sasuke replied

"Your not going to believe this but…I think im carrying triplets!" Sakura said. Sasuke sat down by Sakura and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's awesome news." Sasuke said with a smile "After all your going to help rebuild my clan right."

"Yeah." Sakura said "But don't push your luck, let me give birth to them first."

The next day Sakura went to see Shizune for an Ultrasound to see if it was triplets. Shizune thought it wasn't as much fun using a machine to do the Ultrasound instead of Jutsu, but since it was desperate for her to know about her baby or babies. So as Shizune rolled the Transducer Probe on Sakura's stomach they found three blob shaped things in her stomach.

"Looks like your hunch as correct Sakura." Shizune said "Your going to have triplets." Sakura then gave a sigh of relief. She was glad that nothing was wrong with any of them and that it wasn't an abnormal baby.

"Sakura." Shizune said "Would you like to know what gender your babies are?". Sakura had to think carefully. She did want to know, but then again she wanted it to be a surprise for her and Sasuke.

"No." Sakura smiled.

"Okay." Shizune said "I'll get Sasuke to bring you back to your tent."

**

* * *

**

Oh My God finally im done with this chapter. I thought I would never finish it because of movie making, swimming, and all that other junk I hadn't really had much time to work on it. Anyways I hope you like it.


	13. The Battle

**Me: Okay 13****th**** chapter Yay. Okay now things are really going to heat up a notch, and im sorry if I skipped any parts in the book/movie. Im just going on what I can remember from the movie. So im going to wrap the story up in these next few chapters just because I want to get this story over with. So with that lets try and get the chapter started, CHA!**

* * *

**1MonthLater1MonthLater1MonthLater1MonthLater1MonthLater1MonthLater**

Things had been going smoothly for Naruto and Co and Harry and the others. However Naruto and Harry were constantly keeping their eyes and ears open for anything. Harry constantly had bad dreams and was being treated for them. Everyone figured that Voldimort had something to do with it, but they highly doubted a kid like harry could actually tell them where Voldimort and Orochimaru were. However things were about to change.

Naruto herd a noise coming from outside of his tent when he was sleeping. He quickly got up and snuck to the entrance of the tent. He didn't know what it was but he knew he had to be careful, after all his weapons and scrolls were taken from him. Then like lightning he shot out of the tent like lighting and falling over his own feet…or as it seemed.

Naruto got a closer look and seen he had knocked over Harry, Ron, Hermiony, Ginny and Nevil.

"You guys!" Naruto said with a bit of a surprised voice

"Nice to see you two." Ron said "I almost wet myself!"

"Lovely Ronald." Hermiony said. Naruto then helped them to their feet.

"What's going on?" a voice asked. They looked and seen Yukiusagi half awake and Sasuke who was wide awake.

"That's what I want to know." Naruto said looking at them in a serious way.

"Its Sirius, he's in trouble!" Harry said

"What's serious, who's in trouble?" Naruto asked

"Sirius is his uncle Dobe." Sasuke said

"…Oh…" Naruto said

"We need your help to rescue him." Harry said

"Where is he?" Yukiusagi asked

"Somewhere near the same place where Shizune found my father." Ginny said

"But we don't even know where that is." Sasuke said. Then Naruto got an idea.

"We don't." Naruto said with an evil smirk "But someone does."

Naruto then quickly raced to tent 16 and didn't make a sound. He quietly tiptoed in the room to find Neji sleeping in a bed with Tenten. He then silently made his way over to Neji. Then when he got the chance, he gagged Neji and then brought him out to where the others were. Neji then used gentle fist making Naruto drop Neji to the ground.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Neji asked with demand in his voice

"We need your help on something." Sasuke said

"Well couldn't you just tapped my shoulder or something instead of kidnapping me." Neji said. Naruto then rubbed the back of his head with and gave a stupid laugh.

"Come on, lets go." Yukiusagi said

"But how will we get there?" Hermiony asked

"Flying of course." Yukiusagi with a wink.

Like Yukiusagi said, they were flying. It was a good thing Yukiusagi remembered those creatures from before that she seen running around the school grounds. She figured that only some could see them, only the ones that had seen death. And with knowing that the memory of her parents flooded into her mind. She made sure not to show her tears to anyone while they were flying.

**AtTheMinistryAtTheMinistryAtTheMinistryAtTheMinistryAtTheMinistry**

They finally arrived and started began to get suspicious. There was light but it seemed like there wasn't any light to guide them through this. As they were walking they seen a huge door that was made from either titanium, or bronze. The boys quickly rushed over it and tried to open it, but none the less it was unsuccessful.

"Maybe I can hit it was Rasengan." Naruto said

"That will cause to much of a distraction." Neji said

"Guys." Yukiusagi said

"Then how about your Eight Trigrams thingy??" Naruto asked

"Still way to much distraction, and it would take some time." Neji said

"Guys…" Yukiusagi repeated

"Sasuke what about your fireball jutsu??" Neji asked

"I would have to know what type of metal it is, if its titanium it wouldn't even work worth crap." Sasuke said

Yukiusagi got frustrated by them thinking of ideas on getting through the door that they didn't even listen to her. So she decided to take things into her own hands. She went up to it while the others were bickering and examined it. She then made hand signs and made a piece of paper with Japanese writing appear on it. She quickly put it on the door and started running.

"Run, Run, Run." Yukiusagi said getting the others to run. Then they herd an sound that sounded like acid running through something. They looked behind and seen the door had been melted and there was ice surrounding some parts of where the door used to be.

"Oh…" The boys said

"Is that good." Yukiusagi said staring at them.

"Ah shut it." They said. So then they quickly went through it and looked around to look for Serious. But all they found were round globes.

They each went looking through them, each labeled with someone's name. Yukiusagi noticed that one of her charms looked exactly like one of them. She walked over to it and studied it carefully. She looked at the name and it was extremely dusty to the point where she couldn't even read the name. she wiped away the dust and found her first and last name written on it. She didn't know what it was, but she put it in her bag and thought to herself.

'What are these?' She thought

"Hey look at this one." Naruto said. Then everyone went over except Yukiusagi. He gave it to harry and it said something about him and voldimort.

"So you finally came." A voice said. They looked and seen it was a man with silver hair and a women who looked like a lunatic. Yukiusagi immediately jumped out with an anger written all over her face.

"Lucius." She said

"Why, how much you've grown." Lucius said "You look so much like your father, to bad your father isn't hear to see you.". Yukiusagi tried to get at him to kill him but the boys held her down

"Ah, Longbottom." Bellatrix said "How's your parents doing?"

"Good, now that there about to be avenged!" Nevil said but being held back by the others while Bellatrix laughed evilly.

"Now we mean you no harm." Lucius said "All we want is the Prophecy."

Yukiusagi looked at the globe and now understood about the charms ment. The scar ment harry, the snowflake and rabbit ment her, the unicorn resembled magic as in the magic realm, the wand was the wizards and witches, and the globe represented the prophecy. All that remained though was the locket itself. She could never open it, she tried but it would never open for her or the others.

"Holy Shit!" Naruto yelled. Everyone looked and seen there were death eaters all around them.

"Give us the prophecy." Lucius said. The Shinobi started to think of a plan.

They each counted the amount of Death Eaters, and there were two on each side. Neji figured that if they could some how hit al two in one shot then maybe they could get out of here. But the Wizards were already ahead of them. They used the Fippendo and knocked the death eaters out.

"SPLIT UP!" Harry yelled. So they all did as they were instructed.

Yukiusagi and Hermiony went South, Harry and Ron went North, Sasuke and Neji went East, and Naruto and Nevil went West. Each one ran into death eaters but defeated them just about as quickly as they appeared. Just then everyone almost knocked into each other. They looked back and seen at least five more death eaters approaching, and they seemed even more powerful then the others.

"This looks like the end here guys." Yukiusagi said "Well while were still alive lets confess on what we did."

"Ok." Sasuke said "I once tried to smoke Crack when I was with Orochimaru!"

"I once stole a diamond necklace!" Yukiusagi said

"I used my Byakugan to spy on girls in the girls locker room!"

"Sasuke I once spied on Sakura when she was getting undressed when you were with Orochimaru!" Naruto said

"YOU DID WHAT!" Sasuke yelled.

The Death Eaters got closer and the Shinobi embraced each other tight and closed their eyes. Then before the death eaters got to them Ginny got them using the Expecto Patronum Charm. The Shinobi gave each other a look and then broke away from each other dusting their shirts and holding their heads up high.

"That never happened." Sasuke said

"What never happened?" Neji asked sarcastically

"Yeah Sasuke I don't know what your talking about." Naruto said

"Yeah, what they said." Yukiusagi said

"Come on." Harry said.

Then just as they took a step forward they herd a creaking noise. They looked back and seen all the shelf's and the blue globes were now falling down. They quickly raced out of the room and the Shinobi used their Jutsu to protect themselves and the wizards. Finally they reached the next room and everyone was okay.

"Glad that's over." Naruto said. Then Harry and Yukiusagi stared at the huge blue portal thing that stood in front of them.

"What do you think it is." Hermiony asked. Just then tears slid down Yukiusagi's face as she dropped to her feet.

"YUKIUSAGI!" Harry said running over to her and helping her out. Her eyes were still fixed on the portal.

"…Father…" She said.

Just then the lights switched off. Harry tried to keep calm, but it seemed that something extremely bad was about to happen. Just then the lights were now on. Harry looked and found his friends and the Shinobi captured by death eaters.

"No." Harry said

"This can all change." Lucius said "Just give us the prophecy and we'll give you your friends back, but if you don't…we'll kill them." Harry didn't know what to do.

"DON'T DO IT HARRY!" Nevil shouted, Bellatrix then gagged him.

"Well…Do you want you friends alive or not potter??" Lucius asked.

Harry with no other choice gave it to Lucius. He then started to laugh evilly which made the Shinobi and the Wizards. Just then they herd the Prophecy mention something about Yukiusagi's mother…being relatives with Harry's father . Lucius looked at it and then grew angry. He went over to Yukiusagi who was smiling.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Lucius yelled

"Heh, isn't it obvious, I switched my prophecy with Harry's." Yukiusagi smirked "You'll never get it." then Lucius grabbed her and held her by the neck collar of her shirt.

"Where is it!" He demanded

"Heh, Silly uncle." She smirked "It's in me." Lucius ripped the fish net surrounding her revealing a tiny blue spot that vanished. But what really got the others was when she said 'Uncle'.

"Why you unforgivable little bitch." Lucius said grabbing a kunai she had secretly saved in her shoe. He held it to her forehead and she just laughed with a tear shedding from her eyes.

"If your going to kill me, do it now." Yukiusagi smiled "I have no one on this earth. My siblings abandoned me a few weeks after finding me, my relatives are dead, and my father is dead to." "Just kill me now so I can be in peace." just as Lucius was about to kill her the order of the phoenix showed up.

Everything was a giant blur as the fight went on. The Shinobi used Jutsu which seemed to be working well against them. Just then Yukiusagi ended up right by Harry as they both tried to defeat the Death Eaters.

"So were cousins now, Huh." Harry said as he hit a Death Eater with a Fippendo

"Apparently." Yukiusagi said kicking a Death eater

"Yukiusagi's mom here was my cousin and sister to Your father Harry." Sirius said appearing out of no where.

"Well Harry what do ya know." Yukiusagi said "You would' a thought that we would've met before when were kids."

"Heh yea except I was living with my horrid relatives." Harry said

"Been there done that." Yukiusagi said.

**

* * *

**

Wow how's that for a surprising part? Yeah I kinda got to into it and came up with this. Okay the reason why Yukiusagi called Lucius 'Uncle' was because her father and Lucius were the best of friends when they went to Hogwarts, even though Lucius was on Slytherin and Yuki's father was on Gryffindor. But eventually Lucius was…wait a sec, NO SPOILERS!! Dang it, that's all I'll give away. Your going to need to wait for the 15

**th**** chapter. The reason why im waiting for the 15****th**** chapter is because the next chapter tells what's going on at the school. Oh and another part is, SAKURA'S GOING TO DELIVER VERY SOON, CHA!! **


	14. Battle at Hogwarts, Labor

**Me: Okay people were nearing the end to the story unfortunately. Im probably going to wrap it up in about three or four more chapters, not including this one. But don't worry, after this one I'll probably work on another Naruto story, and its not a crossover fan fiction for once. And those of you who like ShikaXTema will defiantly enjoy yourselves. Im starting to not pair my OC's with the main characters. So Maroki isn't with Shika anymore after this story, but Kola, Kitsune, and Makoto will still be paired with who I paired them with, Sorry. But with that lets get this story going, CHA!**

* * *

Things were getting chaotic at Hogwarts. Somehow sound Ninja's infiltrated the school, and now It was up to the shinobi to protect the school and the students. To make things easier they split up and took different wings in the school and that was their area to protect. They also had to usher the students out to the tents where the sound Ninja's wouldn't bother to look or go.

**ToChouji&InoToChouji&InoToChouji&InoToChouji&InoToChouji&Ino**

"MIND DESTRUCTION JUTSU!" Ino yelled

"PARTSAL EXPANSION JUTSU!" Chouji yelled.

When they jutsu hit the sound Ninja's, the Ninja's were immediately taken down in a matter of seconds. Chouji and Ino both looked at each other and smiled.

"Ya'know Chouji, whoever would've thought that you and I would've became a couple." Ino said and Chouji nodded his head.

"it's a mystery." Chouji said "Sound Ninja At Five O'clock!".

Ino quickly turned around, jumped in the air, and gave the sound Ninja and aerial kick that probably shattered his whole neck. Ino swiped her hands together as if she had just got done cleaning a dusty room with her hands only. She looked at Chouji who looked scared stiff on what she had just accomplished. She gave a smirk and patted his shoulder.

"You better treat me nice." Ino smirked "Or you'll end up like him." she pointed to the Ninja who was probably now dead.

"Okay…Ino…" He said

**ToKiba&KitsuneToKiba&KitsuneToKiba&KitsuneToKiba&Kitsune**

Kiba and Kitsune were rushing down the halls with their dogs right by their side. They were making their way over to where they had just herd a penetrating scream. When they got their they found a girl that must've twisted her ankle and a Sound Shinobi following her. Before he could get any closer to her Kiba got in front of him.

"FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba yelled. Then he hit the sound Ninja right in the stomach with his fang over fang basically killing him.

"Wow." The girl said. Then Kitsune ran over to the girl and made her hands glow green. After a second when Kitsune touched the girls ankle, the girl could once again walk.

"Thanks." She said

"Don't mention it." Kitsune smiled "Now hurry up and catch up to the other wizards."

"Right." She said running off. Just then Kiba through a small box to Kitsune. She opened it and found the diamond ring.

"So, will you marry me?" Kiba said still on alert. Then two more sound ninja's came over

"Yes." She said getting ready

**ToMaroki&ShikamaruToMaroki&ShikamaruToMaroki&Shikamaru**

Maroki and Shikamaru were doing a heck of a job at defeating the sound Ninja's. to them it was just like taking out a bunch of sacks that were holding Kunai Knifes, you could easily dodge them and hit them with their Jutsu or without Jutsu.

Shikamaru used his Shadow possession jutsu on one of them to take the other sound Ninja's out. Maroki on the other hand took her huge sword and was getting the sound Ninja's, and if you looked it looked like she was a explorer cutting through a bunch of thick bushes, vines and leafs.

"Keep it up Maroki." Shikamaru said to Maroki

"Thanks." Maroki said "Your not to bad yourself."

**ToKakashi&MakotoToKakashi&MakotoToKakashi&MakotoToKakashi&Makoto**

"Makoto use your fire ball technique!" Kakashi ordered

"Gee Kakashi never thought of that." Makoto said sarcastically. She then used the fireball technique and got at least six Sound Ninja's.

"Nice." Kakashi said

"So glad you like it." Makoto said "That fireball technique was even more powerful than my fathers." "I've been working on it."

"I can see that." Kakashi said

"And that will happen to your books if I catch you reading it when I have guests over." Makoto threatened. Kakashi grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?!" Makoto asked strictly

"I said I love you." Kakashi said covering up what he said

"That's what I thought you said." Makoto said "Remember Kakashi, I became a jounin faster than you did." "I can kick your ass."

**ToSakura&others**

The others were helping Sakura out. She couldn't just get up and run like everyone, she had to have help just to get around. They brought her to the Hokage's Tent where they had here on the hospital bed. Just then sakura started to breath heavily.

"Shizune." Sakura said "My water just broke."

"Oh god." Shizune said.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked "I want him hear."

"Shino where is he?" Shizune asked

"I don't know." Shino said. Just then Sakura started to scream when she got up because of the stiffness in her back.

"Go and find him now." Shizune said

"Hai!" Shino said. Then he ran out of the hospital wing in the Hokage's office tent thingy.

Kola got a towel for her Sakura's forehead, Ino and Makoto traded places with Kabuto and Arai so they could help Sakura out, Kimi helped Sakura stand up, and Itachi stood by incase if he was needed. Sakura didn't want to rush anything, she wanted Sasuke to be there to see the birth of their children. But she was also worried about him, worried if he was okay or not.

'…Sasuke…' Sakura thought 'Please…Please be safe'. then she started to Scream once more.

**

* * *

**

Me: Yay, the babies are coming WooHoo. Anyways what happens is…im not giving anymore spoilers away for you guys, you have to keep reading on to find out what happens. But I can tell you what, if your one of those people who cry when you see birth or read about when a person's giving birth, then you might want to get a tissue box sitting beside you for the next chapter. Anyways sorry this chapter was so little, I didn't want to mention on what everyone was doing, because it would take forever and I might've gotten bored and want to stop writing…so…see ya next chapter, CHA!


	15. Orochimaru's battle

**Me: Yay the third last chapter of the story. I gotta tell ya though honestly…im gonna miss writing this story…it gave me a good excuse to be on the computer longer. But yeah the next chapters are going to be a bit heart warming, so if you're a big softy when it comes to stories that have a lot of cute moments in it you may want to get a box of tissues just in case ya'know. Anyways enjoy, CHA!**

* * *

After losing Sirius black to Bellatrix, Harry ran after her with the Shinobi running right behind him. When they finally reached Harry though, they found Dumbledore fighting Voldimort and Tsunade fighting Orochimaru. In a way they were happy to see them but also afraid that they might end up getting arrested by the ministry when they arrived. The Shinobi quickly raced over to Tsunade to help her fight Orochimaru. "Tsunade-Sama!" Yukiusagi yelled as she made a sheet of ice separating her and Orochimaru…for the moment.

"You four." Tsunade said "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt." Naruto said. Then Orochimaru broke the ice sending Yukiusagi flying.

She knocked her head on the ceiling and dropped to the ground. Before Neji could save her, she was saved by bugs. Everyone looked and seen it was Shino who saved Yukiusagi's life. Harry also gave a sigh of relief.

"Shino…what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked

"Sakura should be delivering soon." Shino said. Sasuke then stopped what he was doing and almost got knocked out by Orochimaru, if it weren't for Naruto saving his Butt.

"I suggest you stop Orochimaru here first." Shino said.

Sasuke then lunged at Orochimaru using his fireball jutsu following phoenix flower Jutsu. But unfortunately for Sasuke none of them worked. It was like Orochimaru had become even stronger then before. The only one who did some damage to him was Tsunade.

"How's Yukiusagi over there?" Tsunade asked. Neji ran over trading spaces with Shino and activated his byakugan to check her condition.

"She's only unconscious, she should be fine." Neji yelled to Tsunade

"Good." She yelled back.

Orochimaru then used his tongue and wrapped Tsunade up like before when they fought. But this time Orochimaru was able to hit Tsunade with a punch that sent her flying. However unlike Tsunade she landed on her feet . When she checked some blood was coming from her mouth.

"Damn it." Tsunade cursed "Orochimaru, I'll kill you I promise that."

"Just try." Orochimaru said charging at her. She smirked a bit.

"NOW NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled. Just then Naruto came charging with Rasengan in his hand. Quickly he hit Orochimaru throwing him into Voldimort.

Just then the Ministry along with the other wizards came into the room and looked in fear as they seen Voldimort and Orochimaru. But like a lightning bolt they quickly vanished into thin air leaving a lot of questions from everyone. The Shinobi now only wished Umbridge was here to see the expression on her face if she would've seen Voldimort and Orochimaru live in person.

"He's back…Voldimort is back!" Fudge said

"Duh." The shinobi said "We don't lie about missions."

"Wait, Sasuke, Sakura is probably in labor right now." Shino said.

"Your right." Sasuke said "But we'll never make it in time."

"Not necessarily." Dumbledore said "Gather your friends."

So then Harry went over to Yukiusagi and carried her on his back and brought her over to where the others were. Just then Dumbledore took out his wand and said something. Before they knew it, they were right in front of the tents. Sasuke rushed into the tent immediately where Sakura was lying down. "Sakura, I here babe." Sasuke said taking her hand

"Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile "I was so worried."

"You…worried about me…ah come on don't be crazy." Sasuke said. Just then Sakura started to scream.

"Okay Sakura just keep pushing." Shizune said

**

* * *

**

Me: Yay the babies are now on the way. This is the part you SasuSaku fan girls/Fan guys have been waiting for. You guys are all awesome though, do you know this? Anyways keep reading.


	16. Saying hello and Saying Goodbye

**Me: Okay this is probably the second last story that im writing for this story. Now this one is going to be very touchy and beautiful. Now I hope that you all like it this chapter because its basically a tender family moment, or rather a tender new family moment. Well anyways I hope you like it, CHA!**

* * *

things were starting to get intense. Sakura kept screaming and almost crush Sasuke's hand. He wanted to yell in pain by her practically crushing his hand but he couldn't. He kept telling Sakura to push and then wiping her forehead with a wet washcloth. Finally Shizune seen the head.

"Okay sakura keep it coming!" Shizune said "I can see the babies head!". with that Sakura kept pushing until finally the baby was out.

"it's a boy." Shizune said. She then handed him over to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura started to cry as soon as she seen one of her babies. The baby had a bit of pink hair on its head, and Sakura thought it was cute. Sasuke was stunned, he never thought this day would come soon enough, but it did.

"He's perfect." Sasuke said

"You mean Kaen is perfect." Sakura smiled while correcting him. Then Sakura gave the baby to Ino who went to clean him up.

"Okay Sakura were not done yet." Shizune said

In about thirty minutes Sakura went into labor with the next child. Like before she kept screaming in pain and crushed Sasuke's hand. And Sasuke did the same thing he did before to. This time though it was a lot faster, in fact the baby came so fast that shizune had barley just caught it, and Makoto was acting like a mother saying "Don't drop that baby."

"Another baby boy." Shizune said. She then handed the boy to Sasuke who noticed he had a lot more black hair on his head.

"Little Aoru." Sakura smiled. Just then she felt another sharp pain. Sasuke quickly gave the baby to Kabuto to clean off.

"This one doesn't want to wait." Shizune said

This one probably came even faster then the other ones did. It was a lucky thing Shizune predicted where the baby would go, or else the baby would've fallen onto the floor and probably not survive.

"It's a girl." Shizune said. Sakura nearly fell into even more tears when she herd it's a girl.

"Amai." Sakura cried. The baby had black hair and what appeared to be pink streaks.

Ever since she was just a little girl she wanted to be a mother to a baby girl one day when she got older. Now not only did she get that dream, but she was now with sasuke, forever until the end of time. Makoto then took the baby and brought it to get cleaned off.

After all the babies were cleaned off they were brought back over to Sakura and Sasuke who just loved their new family. Yes they would no longer get any sleep, but they were happy they now had a family to raise. They were going to raise the family to become the newest members of the Uchiha Clan.

"They are so cute." Ino said

"Like their parents." Itachi said giving a stupid smile towards Sasuke.

All of a sudden they herd sobbing noises. Everyone looked and seen Maroki was turned around and shaking. Naruto and all of the others were extremely shocked and surprised to see her actually cry.

"Are you crying?" Kola asked

"N..No…" She sobbed "A fly flew in my eye."

"Aw don't cry." Yukiusagi said "Your going to make me cry.". all of a sudden all of the girls started to cry.

"Okay, lets leave the family alone." Shizune said ushering everyone out of the room.

Sasuke crawled into the bed right by Sakura and snuggled with her and his new family. They were both extremely happy right now, their life's were changed forever in the good way. Sasuke held Amai in his hands and Sakura had Aoru and Kaen. Already they could tell who would be what. Amai was going to be a happy girl but takes things seriously, Aoru was going to be the shy but powerful one, and Kaen was going to be the leader and the boldest one.

"Just imagine Sasuke." Sakura said "One day they might go through this.". Sasuke nodded his head and kissed sakura on the forehead.

"You did great." Sasuke smiled

"Thanks for letting me take the pain on your hand" Sakura smirked. She took his hand and then healed it with her medical nin-jutsu.

"Thanks." Sasuke said

"No problem." Sakura replied. The couple soon drifted off into an endless sleep, or at least what had seemed like an endless dream.

**ToHarryToHarryToHarryToHarryToHarryToHarryToHarryToHarryToHarry**

Harry sat outside after Sakura had delivered the three new Uchiha triplets. He stared at the golden sunset and just couldn't look away. For some reason it reminded him of his uncle Sirius Black. He just couldn't imagine him being gone for good in his life. It was just unfair.

"Mind if I sit?" A voice asked. Harry looked and seen it was Yukiusagi in a back dress and had her black hair in two pony tails like Naruto's Sexy Jutsu.

"Sure." Harry said. Yukiusagi took a seat and stared at the sunset.

"Im sorry about your prophecy." Harry said "You would've found out so much."

"That's okay." Yukiusagi smiled "After all, just hearing about what you become just takes the excitement out of everything.". she noticed harry was watch the sun set too.

"You know what." Yukiusagi said "When I was little my father and I would watch the sunset together and that if you take the time to watch them it ment new beginnings are just around the corner." "And he would tell me all about his journeys to different lands and places. This place was one of them." "But the thing was, he never told me he'd leave me. So after that I basically just believed that a sunset might've ment nothing and that the stories were just a fake…" "…But after this year and all I've decided it didn't mean nothing, and that what he said was true. And im sure that Sirius would've wanted you to watch this sunset Harry."

Harry gave her a smile back as they watched the sunset start to fade away into the sky. He knew that not only was she a cousin and a Shinobi that could've killed him in a instant if he got her mad!! But she was a good friend who really listened to what he had to say and cheer him up. He was pretty thankful she had come this year to Hogwarts this year, and he wouldn't forget it either.

**

* * *

**

Me: What a cute chapter right, in fact I even cried a bit just thinking about it. Ah well I watch to many hallmark movies with my mother, LOL. But now the next chapter will be the last one I will right for this story unfortunately. But hey im going to make a new story.


	17. Farwell Hogwarts

**Me: Okay everyone this is the last chapter of the Jutsu and Potions. I gotta tell you I never thought I would actually finish this, but boy I was wrong. Now I just want everyone to know once again I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. And you have all just been so helpful which I really appreciate. Anyways I love you all…Not in the relationship kinda thing but like the brother sister type love…enjoy the last chapter…CHA!**

* * *

After a few more weeks the last day of school had finally arrived and it was time for breakfast. Everyone gathered around the tables and started to dig in while Sakura and Sasuke fed Kaen, Aoru, and Amai. Surprisingly they didn't really cry as much as they thought they would've.

Naruto then pulled out the wand that he had in his uniform for the whole year but barely ever used it. He examined it and took note on what he saw. Hermiony caught him staring at the wand and messing around with it.

"What are you doing?" Hermiony asked

"Nothing." Naruto said "Its just I always thought this one magic word would be used a lot but its not."

"What one is that?" Harry asked

"…Im going to try it." Naruto smirked. He then took out his wand and pointed it "ABRA KADABRA!" then some of the eggs on Naruto's place was thrown at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back over at Naruto with flames in his eyes.

"ABRA KADABRA!" Sasuke shouted. But unlike Sasuke, Naruto quickly dogged and instead the egg hit Kola.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kola yelled then looking at the Hufflepuff table and seeing Lee laugh she thought Lee was the one who threw it at her. She scooped up some eggs and threw it at lee which was a direct hit.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Chouji yelled

Pretty soon everyone was throwing food all around the dinning area. Some people who didn't want to get dirty hid under the table but not many did. Then Ron, Harry, and Yukiusagi snuck up behind Draco Malfoy who was hiding under the tabled. They took some of their eggs and crushed them over Draco's head.

"How dare you!" Draco said "Especially you, Mud Blood.". Yukiusagi went up to malfoy and pretended she was hitting on him which automatically got him thinking she really was flirting with him.

"Malfoy." She smiled

"Yes." He smirked. She took her hand and slapped him so hard across the face there was a huge hand print on his face.

"Watch who your calling Mud Blood you Basterd." Yukiusagi said. Just then he ran over to Grab and Goil.

"What happened to your face?" Goil asked

"Shut up." Malfoy said.

Soon enough the teachers came in and broke everything up. They weren't extremely mad because it was the last day of School and that was the usual thing students would do. Dumbledore then stood up looking out at all of the Wizard's, Witch's, and Shinobi.

"Before we all head out for the summer I would just want all of us to give a round of applause to our newest allies and friends, the shinobi from the hidden leaf." Dumbledore said. Basically everyone clapped, even some of the slytherin students clapped for them.

"If not for their bravery, a lot of us wouldn't be here right now." Dumbledore said "And Tsunade would wish to say something to." as Tsunade walked up the students started to clap.

"Thank you." Tsunade said "What I want to say is thank you for everything this year." "Unfortunately we wont be here next year, our village is constantly being requested for missions, and right now we need all the Shinobi we got, along with our newest Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. In fact why don't you come up here right now." Naruto was a bit shocked he was called the Hokage. He thought that it was only temporary for him being hokage, but apparently not. When he got up people started to clap for him.

"Wow." Naruto said "To tell you the truth, I don't know what to say." "You've all been very supportive for us…well some of you more then others…" "And I really want to come back next year, but like Tsunade said, our village just cant afford it." "But im glad you requested us for this Dumbledore." Naruto then received an applause and sat back down with Hinata.

Pretty soon everyone was going back and packing everything up from their tents. They also changed into their usual cloths instead of the uniforms which everyone agreed was a lot better. But instead of throwing them out, they all kept their Uniforms.

Just after they were done packing up, Naruto and Hinata looked back at the tent and remembered a lot of memories. In a way they were happy to go back to Kanoha but they were sad to leave. It was like Hogwarts had become part of their life's, in fact Hinata even shed a tear as they looked back at the tent.

"Im going to miss it here." Naruto said

"Me too." Hinata smiled

"Maybe our kids will get to come back here." Naruto smirked. Hinata gave a bit of a blush.

"You want to have kids?" Hinata asked

"Yeah." Naruto said "But lets hold of a year or two so we can think carefully about it."

"Okay." Hinata said. Naruto then took Hinata's bag and carried it for her.

Naruto and Hinata followed the others to the Train. But before they got on the train Tsunade made all of them get in a picture. A lot of the boys moaned because they didn't find it very fun to take a picture because it takes forever. But still Tsunade took the picture and everyone boarded the train.

Naruto and Hinata took a seat with Yukiusagi, Arai, Lee, Kimi and Harry an Co. As the train started to leave Yukiusagi sadly looked out the window and frowned as they seen it all just go by.

"Do you ever think we'll ever see this place again?" Yukiusagi asked

"I don't know." Naruto said

"I think it would be a youthful trip if we come back." Lee said

"Yeah." Kimi replied

"Well If you do ever come back." Harry said "Make sure to let us know."

"You got it." They said giving high fives.

_**Fin**_

**

* * *

**

Me: Well everyone, it looks like the story is now finished. Oh my god my first story finished WooHoo. I cant really believe I actually finished this story, I thought I would like abandon it and it would be buried somewhere deep in

. **But anyways its been a lot of fun writing this story and having hearing a lot of good reviews. So I want to say thanks for sticking it out till the end and helping me out. Owari **


End file.
